In and Out of Darkness
by heyhaley17
Summary: Fiore and Loki set off into the treacherous depths of hel in search of answers, learning more than they ever thought possible. Meanwhile, a dark force is lurking, waiting for the moment to set Ragnarok into motion. What could they possibly want from Fiore and will Loki be able to save her from the darkness or fall prey to it once more himself? Part 2 of Something Wicked (LokixOC)
1. Prologue: Last Night

AN: The first chapter to the sequel to Something Wicked is here-as that something wicked finally arrives! Last story I played with the events of Dark World, this time it will be completely if not mostly my own original plotline- as obviously there is no 3rd film as of yet. This one is going to involve a few comic components but even if you are not a comic reader I can guarantee I will not leave you confused. You can also expect to see some large leaps in the development between Loki and Fiore. Please review and let me know what you think!

'_In a place that won't let us feel, in a life where nothing seems real, I have found you- I have found you. In a world that's moving too fast, in a world where nothing can last, I will hold you- I will hold you. Our lives will change when tomorrow comes. Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums. And we'll have music all right tearing the night. A song played on a solo saxophone, a crazy sound, a lonely sound, a cry that tells us love goes on and on; played on a solo saxophone. It's telling me to hold you tight and dance like it's the last night of the world.'- Last Night of the World (Miss Saigon)_

Fiore awoke slowly to the gentle prodding of Loki. At first she simply swatted away the hand shaking her body in the attempt to wake her before snuggling herself into the warmth of the bed. By small degrees she finally began to wake, her mismatched eyes blinking open to the early morning light filtering in through the open window of the spacious room. After the momentary sting of the light on her sensitive sleep filled eyes her gaze focused in on the lean form of Loki kneeling at her bedside.

As much as she would prefer to remain exactly where they were, pretending that the world and dangers it posed to them did not exist, she knew they would have to face what the new day would bring. The previous night they had barely escape Odin's judgment with their lives intact. But now they would have to continue to fight- to prove their commitment if they had any chance to move on with their lives- together.

The only way to prove themselves in Odin's eyes was to hear the truth from the Norns who had been the first to pass judgments on what their future held if they were allowed to remain together. Fiore, even now, refused to believe that if she and Loki were allowed to remain together that they would bring about Ragnarok, the end of the nine realms, as Odin claimed they would.

Despite the belief that such a thing would happen, Odin had not been willing to release Fiore from his control nor did he want her and Loki to connect on a deep emotional level at the risk of ending the realms. Instead, he had decided that he would keep hold of her in another way, by marrying her to Thor- no matter the wishes of the individuals involved. To ensure this marriage took place, Odin had given Fiore to her adoptive parents and sent them far from the city walls, hoping that she and Loki would never meet until he had sent for her and married her off to Thor.

From the very beginning, as an infant discovered in the frozen tundra of Jotunheim she had been little more than a pawn in Odin's rule as king. Meanwhile, Loki had been kept close at hand, raised as a son and heir to Odin's throne, where he could be kept under careful watch by Odin himself. Her presence on Jotunheim was a mystery in itself; one she hoped that the Norns would be able to answer for her. In no way did she seem connected to the realm, while Loki being the natural son of Laufey made his presence more reasonable.

Ensuring that he kept the power she offered in his control Odin had endeavored to keep both Loki and herself well away from each other. Unfortunately for him he had failed. As children she and Loki, as if designed by an inescapable fate had found each other. In that time the connect Odin had wanted so badly to avoid had developed, more deeply than seemingly possible. In the years passing the emotions had only grown stronger until even when they were once more separated by Odin's machinations could not change how they felt.

Now the night before Odin's fears had come to pass. There was no longer a possibility of keeping them separated and binding her through marriage to Thor. Last night she and Loki had proved that. In a moment of desperation to protect each other the true nature of their connection had been revealed- soulmates- a connection unbreakable by even the might of Odin himself. Even with this revelation Odin had been ready to sever that connection in the only way possible- death. But in a bid to save their lives, Fiore, refusing to believe that this was all there was for Loki and herself in life stood her ground, claiming that fate, at least the fate that Odin was claiming could be changed.

Fate may have brought them together but they chose to be friends, they chose to love each other, and they chose to fight for each other. Fate, no matter how much Fiore believed in its power she did not believe that it automatically took away any choices and free will they may have. To prove it they would travel to the darkest realm of all, Hel, where the Norns made their home. They would make their case in the face of fate itself. She would not believe anything more until she heard from the lips of the norns themselves what would become of them if they remained together.

Odin, much to even Thor's dismay, could not be believed with his ears and mind clouded by his bid for power. Now, today was the day, they would travel in search of the truth. Fiore could feel the darkness looming, closer than ever before, and waiting for its moment to swallow them all.

Rising from the comfort of the warm bed she and Loki had shared the night before in peaceful contentment Fiore felt the fluttering sense of unease in her stomach. Even with all the faith she had in Loki it could not chase away the fear that lingered. There was still no explanation for the display of power that even the Ether's possession of her could not explain- a dark power that had already overcome her once. The same power that she had long since possessed before the Ether.

Loki's presence helped make her strong, filling the cracks and holes that had begun to break in her control over that same power. The ice that had kept it at bay for nearly all her life no longer able to completely control it.

Stretching gracefully Fiore silently made her way toward the washroom to ready herself to face the day and everything that came with it. She had barely made it a few steps before a strong hand grasping hold of hers stopped her. Before she had a moment to react Fiore was being spun on her heel stumbling straight into Loki's strong chest as he pulled her close.

As if sensing her fear, he held her, offering her what comfort he could. Even without words Fiore could sense his own apprehension of what awaited them. With a deep stuttering sigh she nuzzled herself into Loki's tunic.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Loki questioned, the smooth words tinged with fear that his cool demeanor hid. Fiore could hear the fear, even without meeting his gaze from their embrace. As much comfort as the embrace could provide it could also be a means of lying, pretending that everything was alright as you said words even though it felt as if the only thing she felt was fear.

"I am not afraid to stand with you," she replied fiercely, the words perhaps amongst the most honest she had ever spoken, and yet they both knew there was a part of them that was a lie. Both were scared.

"You are the lamb that chased the lion," Loki sighed exasperated, marveling in her continued strength of will.

"Then I will chase you through hell...literally," she replied in reference to the world they would soon travel to, her arms tightening around him, still not ready to pull herself from his embrace earning a chuckle. She could only imagine what they would

"Yes, it seems to be our curse," he replied calmly, his voice tinged with a sense of regret that he could not give her the life he so wanted to- one of peace and happiness. It seemed that everything would always stand against them. And no matter how many times she told him otherwise Loki knew there would always be a part of himself that would see the truth- that he was to blame for everything that had happened to her. Even so, Fiore gave him everything he ever needed; and he was not even sure if she realized just how much she gave him- how much he relied on it.

"You're only curse is that your are too extraordinary for words," she mumbled furiously against his chest, her arms tightening around his waist as if to ensure he remained there with her.

Amused by her continued stubbornness Loki chuckled moving ever so gently again from her in order to meet her gaze but never releasing her from his hold completely.

"I don't remember you being so stubborn as a child," Loki chided smoothly, a grin curling the corner of his lips.

"I had to be to deal with you," Fiore shot back, returning the grin before lifting herself onto her toes in order to bestow a soft kiss against his waiting lips.

Silence filled the space between them, a familiar intensity lingering between them once more. Fiore felt him drawing away once more as he became lost in his thoughts, lingering on the darkness that had yet to fade completely from his soul. Before he could pull away from her she reached out her arms locking them around his neck and drawing herself flush against him as she looked up at him, their gazes meeting.

"I don't deserve you," the words suddenly slipped unbidden from Loki's lips.

The words earned a glare from Fiore at what she believed to be an absurd assumption.

"Loki...I."

"I have to live with the decisions I have made," he continued, cutting her off before she could say anything more. He needed to say the words before he lost his nerve. Somehow when it came to her his self assurance seemed to disappear completely. It seemed even more impossible to grasp with the belief that their current situation was largely his fault. "I just need to know that you love me, no matter what."

There was desperation in his voice, a begging for her to assure him of a part of himself that he himself could not see- that he did not believe in. In return, Fiore sighed shaking her head in exasperation at the his inability to believe in himself, to believe that he was worthy of being loved unconditionally.

With a loving roll of her eyes she stepped closer now pulling herself flush against him needing to tilt her head back in order to continue to meet his gaze.

"You have me- all of me- heart-body-soul-everything," she assured him adamantly, her voice growing in strength with each word that fell from her lips. "Remember- it's that simple," she continued sincerely reminding him of the words she had once spoken after nearly losing him once before.

Fiore did not want to ruin the moment between them but she needed a sense of assurance as well.

"So, Odin believes we will not escape ragnarok," Fiore stated matter of factly, feeling Loki's entire body tense at the mere mention of his adoptive father. She waited, curious as to what Loki would say in reply- needing him to say something. When he did not speak right away she added, "We may already be trapped."

"Then we will change it. As you said, we have the ability to decide our fate," Loki replied adamantly. He understood immediately what she was doing. He knew that she was seeking for him to stand beside her, to offer her the same strength that she offered him- for them to stand together. "If we can't- then watch us run."

Fiore felt a wave of relief and unabiding love wash over her. Loki may still have difficulty speaking the words of love but she knew there would be no tearing them apart. They would stand beside each other relying on their love for each other to get them through- their bond growing ever stronger with each passing moment. The last few days had proven that to not only themselves but others who would claim otherwise.

Eventually, both forced themselves to pull away from each other needing to ready themselves to leave the room and meet their fate. The sun was beginning to rise higher beyond the fluttering curtains of the open window. By now Thor would be awaiting them to begin their journey into hel.

After several long minutes the two dressed for their journey stepped from the room ready to meet their fate.


	2. No Fear

Within the hour Loki and Fiore left their shared room and found themselves standing in the empty halls of the palace waiting for Thor at the threshold of the palace doors. As they waited it did not leave Fiore's notice that not even a single solitary foot soldier lingered in the spacious halls that were normally teeming with soldiers and servants going about their daily duties. No doubt the lack of a single soul in the vicinity of where Loki, Thor, and herself had planned to meet before venturing into Hel was at Odin's order, his own personal way of punishing those who had disobeyed his wishes or perhaps even avoid embarrassment by allowing his disgraced son and his treacherous

Yes, it had only been a few hours since their return from the dark world of the elves and already Fiore and Loki both were only to aware of the gossip of the servants- only now their whispered condensation was not merely against Loki but had changed to now include her as well.

The absence of people at Odin's order would also certainly explain Frigga's absence- although she would not have been surprised if the strong willed queen disobeyed her husband as well.

And suddenly as if the queen had heard Fiore's passing thought she stepped gracefully from the shadows as if simply materializing from thin air. With the stealth in which she appeared, without even a shuffle of feet against the polished floor, there was little doubt as to whom Loki had learned his skills. Loki may not possess the sheer brawn and hot headedness that Thor had inherited from Odin but the grace, cool headedness in battle, and inclination toward magic had clearly been passed down from Frigga to Loki.

Upon her arrival Loki stiffened, still unsettled by the pure love that his mother showed him, even as her arms wrapped around him to draw him into a long comforting hug. Her deep unabiding love for her wayward son clearly undeterred despite everything that had happened. Fiore smiled, watching as Loki's arms momentarily flapped awkwardly at his sides before resting across his mother's back to return the embrace. It took a few moments, and she knew Loki would deny it if she brought it up, but he returned the hug avidly as if drawing strength from his mother- absorbing all the parental love that he craved but seemed unable to obtain from his father.

If anyone had been watching they may have noticed the bright smile that had crossed Fiore's lips suddenly waver, a sudden familiar image fleeting through her mind leaving her unbalanced. Try as she might Fiore could not shake the foreboding feeling that had begun to intrude on her happiness, its ugly shadow beginning to darken even the smallest happiness that she and Loki were finally achieving together. Unbidden her mind suddenly flashed to a long ago image, the same that she had seen many times in her dreams. For a moment she saw the blurred images, two figures that were suddenly so much clearer than they ever had been, she could almost make out particular colors now, but their features continued to remain indiscernible.

As always the one figure hung over the void of the universe that Heimdal watched over from his post on the bridge. The other figure stood tall, their feet perched safely on the solid path of the bridge. Ever since she had first begun seeing these images in her dreams so many years ago Fiore knew what was to happen. Only now something seemed different. The emotional response, the dread and confusion that the dream had always instilled in her had changed- yet, it still weighed on her heavily, only managing to intensify the dark emotions coiling within her.

Fiore could feel her anxiety growing as the fleeting images flashed one by one through her mind bringing with them the same dark confusion that they always had- and the strange sense of familiarity that was now suddenly stronger than ever. She wanted to share her fears with him, to rely on him for the comfort she knew he could give, but in that moment she was unwilling to take away his moment with the queen. After all, they were all already on edge with their approaching venture into the most dangerous of realms. A memory of a dream from long ago seemed to pale in comparison. With all that was taking place now she did not want to bring yet another dark cloud into Loki's world.

"You stay safe," Frigga murmured into Loki's ear for only him to hear. "And you keep her safe- no matter what your father says." Frigga's final words were a clear command, both that of a queen and a mother- the sort of demand that Loki had grown to know only too well while growing up.

Loki ignored her continued refusal to refer to Odin as anything but his father, unwilling to argue with the woman who raised him with more love than Odin had ever managed- the woman who he would never be able to see as anything other than his mother.

Following his mother's gaze Loki's silvery green eyes glanced toward Fiore. As his gaze landed on her, her eyes seeming to stare blankly into nothingness, he felt his body stiffen and the curl of his lips fell, his mind immediately telling him that something was not right. Even without touching her he could practically sense her anxiety coming off her in waves.

With her own senses on high alert Frigga, particularly where the feelings of her son were concerned and by extension Fiore, Frigga immediately senses both Fiore and Loki's sudden anxiety and stepped aside to allow him to go to her unhindered.

The moment he stepped beside her his arm swiftly wound around her waist locking around her in an unbreakable yet comforting embrace. His strong arm encompassing her snapped Fiore from her dark wandering thoughts pulling her attention to the welcomed calming presence at her side. Without thought Fiore stepped closer standing flush against his side.

"What is it?" Loki asked soothingly, his hold momentarily tightening as Fiore seemed to seek him out.

"I-," she began, searching for the words to describe the foreboding that she felt. "I am just reminded of a dream is all," she answered in a sad attempt to sound matter of fact, as if she were not as bothered as she was by the memory.

"What sort of dream?" Loki asked fully aware that Fiore was deflecting.

Fiore sighed realizing that Loki was not one to back down from a challenge- his quick and clever mind would not let go until he received the answers he was seeking. In this battle she had already lost, that much was made clear by the intensity of his green eyes staring down at her.

"I saw two men on the bridge. One let go- I never saw their faces but seeing that, it broke my heart," she finally replied, sighing deeply as she began to feel the annoying prick of tears at the corner of her eyes. Much to her astonishment she felt Loki's arm stiffen, but not in the comforting way that he had been. At first Fiore believed it was simply his sensing her own anxiety but looking up into his eyes as they flicked from silvery green to dark emerald giving away the warring emotions within him at a rare situation where he simply did not- know.

"Fiore," Loki began calmly, failing miserably at hiding the cold bite to his voice as he spoke the words. "That happened; it was how I ended up on Earth the first time." Even before he had finished his explanation Fiore was stiffening, in his arms, her eyes widening in realization.

"But-," she began her mind suddenly whirling with so many possibilities. The knowledge that the dread the images had once instilled in her were now focused on something that remained in the shadows, something that fell into darkness after the images ended, something that she had never seen. "I don't understand," she muttered rubbing at the pounding that had begun to beat away at her head.

"The one that fell into the void was me," he replied adamantly, trying to gain some semblance of control in his own mind, knowing that Fiore needed him right now.

"But Loki," she began desperately clinging to him now, the dread beginning to take over her every thought. "There is more- something that I was never able to see," she attempted to explain but knew she was failing miserably. Knowing now that the images she had once thought of as merely dreams were really visions of the future- a connection to Loki.

"You want to know what this tells me," he whispered calmly shushing her as he held her close in the attempt to calm her from her building fear. Fiore shook her head not knowing what Loki would answer her mind in a chaotic whirl.

"That even then, even being a part for years," Frigga's calming voice spoke between them drawing both their attention to her as she approached. "Even after all that time your connection with Loki remained powerful."

Loki nodded in agreement with his mother softly pulling Fiore's chin toward him to meet her gaze.

"Whatever comes next we will meet together this time."

Despite her warring emotions Fiore felt her heart skip a beat before it began to beat heavily in her chest at the words. Little by little she felt herself begin to relax with Loki and Frigga's reassurances. With a deep sigh to calm herself she concentrated on Loki's presence forcing all thoughts of unknown that the reemergence of the images had brought to the far reaches of her mind.

"Don't give up," Frigga added, glancing between the two lovers, seeming to speak to both and not just Fiore.

While Frigga may have approached Thor, who had arrived soon after his mother, kept a polite distance allowing the lovers a moment to pull themselves together with a little encouragement from Frigga's wisdom. He waited until it seemed the two had managed to calm Fiore down a little before making his approach the worry etched clearly on his face for them all to see as he did.

Not wanting pity or to be seen as a burden to either of the two men Fiore forced herself to push away any lingering dark shadows from her mind. Nodding in agreement she took in a deep breath in the attempt to help calm her nerves but she did not move away from Loki's steadying hold relying on him to give her strength.

"Yes," she finally spoke her voice shaking. "Asgard- all the realms are counting on us," she finished clearing away the shake from her voice.

"The only life I am interested in saving is yours," Loki cut in adamantly meeting her colored gaze with an intense look that spoke volumes without even a single word being uttered between them.

Managing a small smile at his reassurance she nodded in understanding reaching out to take his cool hand in her own. She did not even need to speak the words for him to know that she thought the very same where he was concerned.

"It is time for you three to be leaving," Frigga cut in moving to stand beside Thor to give him a encouraging motherly hug as well. "Heimdall will be awaiting your arrival to help you on your way to Hel."

It was clear that Frigga was unnerved by their destination. Her brow creased and her lips tightened in a thin line of displeasure at the very mention of the dark realm where none but the Norns dared go, let alone willingly chose to make it their home. It was a place that many Asgardians had only heard stories of, even Odin rarely visited; there was not much need for him to do so. Instead, he often left the realm of the dead to the care of the Norns and the guardian of the realm, Hela. Fiore hoped that they somehow managed to bypass Hela altogether, what she had heard spoken of the woman who guarded the realm of the dead had not been at all flattering. Hela was known as one of the most dangerous woman in the nine realms, and not at all pleasing with a vengeful, bitter personality. Before Fiore could linger on such thoughts for long Frigga was stepping forward and taking hold of her hand.

"Come," Frigga spoke practically dragged the smaller woman with her out the palace door. As the two women went on a head toward the look out at the end of the rainbow bridge where Heimdall awaited them the two brothers were left staring after them momentarily stunned by their mothers seemingly random act.

Knowing that there was reason in her act Thor eyed his brother warily, knowing that despite the differences they have had the last year there was still a deep dark rift between Loki and himself. A rift that Frigga seemed intent on mending. The brief knowing glance that Frigga gave as she led Fiore away was enough to tell both brothers that was her plan.

"Sometimes the hardest things to say are the things that really matter," Thor suddenly spoke, filling the silent void between Loki and himself with the sage advice.

"Are you really the one that should be giving me advice brother?" Loki muttered acidly, hiding his confusion as to what exactly Thor was referring to- his relationship with Fiore or their own relationship with each other. Either option was not particularly appeal to Loki. "I believe you've been spending far too much time with that Midgardian of yours."

There was a great deal that had been left unsaid between his brother and himself. As much as he wanted to claim otherwise he could not seem to bring himself to truly hate Thor- despite all that had happened between them in the past Loki could not seem to think of Thor as anything but his brother. Even so, discussing Fiore with Thor was a particularly sore spot for Loki considering the future that Odin had originally planned for them. Even if Thor had no interest in Fiore the very knowledge of it still left a bitterness within him that had yet to completely fade.

"Have you told her yet," Thor questioned following after Loki as the younger man began to follow after the two woman, a clear attempt garner information from him. "That you love her?" he added as if Loki had not already guessed as to what he was referring to.

"You know I did," Loki sighed irritably.

"I mean without the threat of looming death," Thor replied matter of factly undeterred by his brother's clear annoyance.

"Yes."

"I thought as much," Thor spoke his grin widening in pride and happiness for his brother.

"How could you possibly know?" Loki growled, trying not to smirk at his brother's lovable yet irritating chatter. As the thought passed through his mind Loki shook it away shocked that he had even thought of Thor as 'lovable'. Although, he supposed he had never managed to completely disengage his heart from loving Thor as his brother- after all, Thor was one of the few, one of the three who had ever truly accepted him, darkness and all.

"You barely take your eyes off of her for more than a few moments," Thor answered his grin somehow managing grow even more broad than it already was.

Loki said nothing in return believing it better to simply not give his brother any fodder for his babble.

"Now to mention," Thor began drawing out the words for no other reason than to annoy his solemn brother. "Fiore is clearly not the type to give up. As someone who spent so long claiming that love was a figment of childish fantasy it stands to reason that she would eventually wear you down. Finally, a woman who is bound and determined to call the silver tongue's bluff!" Thor's voice boomed with laughter as his free hand shot out to slap a powerful hand at Loki's back in a show of good humor.

Not suspecting the powerful blow Loki's breath momentarily caught in his chest causing him to sputter in a un-princely way. Regaining his posture Loki readjusted himself with a disdainful snort at his brother's behavior, affording him little more than a annoyed roll of his green eyes before he quickened his step, determined to catch up with his mother and Fiore and avoid any more of Thor's incessant chatter.

Watching his brother practically run away from him Thor's laugh echoed through nearly empty courtyard as they headed toward the horses that had already been saddled waiting for them. As Loki approached he caught Fiore warily watching the two of them approach, barely paying any attention to Frigga who sat astride her own horse talking to her. It was not likely that Fiore heard even a single word that the queen was saying it the intense stare she was currently giving him. Her gazed moved between Thor and Loki in search of any signs of anger between them. It was obvious that she remained wary about his relationship with Thor- a well deserved wariness with all things considered. To ease her obviously troubled mind Loki sent her a slow, sly curve of his lips followed swiftly by a knowing raise of his dark brow.

Taking note of his silent laughter at her worry Fiore's stiff body finally relaxed rolling her eyes playfully in return she returned her attention to the queen. Within the next few minutes the four of them were mounted upon their horses and stampeding across the rainbow bridge toward the look out.

She tried to ignore the fluttering of the shadow that lingered within her mind at the reminder of the bridge. Now knowing the truth she saw Loki, clearly and in full detail rather than the blurred images of her dreams. Looking down into the void of swirling darkness and glittering stars of far off worlds as they crossed the long expanses of the bridge she saw him- his beautiful silvery green eyes widened with intense pain, of acceptance, and of fear. Seeing it now, Fiore felt as if a hot lance had dashed through heart. All she could think about in that moment is that she wanted nothing more than to reach out, to pull him back and save him from all the hardships that he had yet to face before allowing himself to fall into that void.

Then the sorrow she felt for Loki's experiences, for what led him into the darkness that she was still working to pull him from, that sorrow was suddenly overshadowed as once again she felt the foreboding dark force that now lingered long after he had disappeared into the void. As if sensing her unease Loki gently steered his black stallion to walk beside her silver mare allowing himself close enough to reach out and touch her.

The touch was somewhat shocking for Fiore. While their confrontation with Odin had seemed to be a special case Loki had been careful to avoid too much physical contact with her or any interaction that would be construed as particularly 'loving'. It had not bothered Fiore at all knowing full well that Loki was a private person, even more so after all that he had been through. Knowing this she was even more shocked when he reached out to take her hand offering a brief but soothing squeeze to help settle her nerves. Their eyes locked, his strong hand tightening comfortingly around hers before they were forced to pull away from one another as their arrived at the edge of the bridge.

Fiore was further amazed when Loki having pulled himself from his saddle first was reaching up to take hold of her waist and swiftly lifting her with little to no effort from her own saddle before placing her soundly on her feet. The action momentarily left her breathless, the feel of his strong hands at her waist as he effortlessly lifted her completely off her seat, or in this case saddle, sending her heart into a furious rhythm, even more so knowing that both Thor and Frigga were watching their every movement intently. With that thought in mind and in the attempt to regain some control of her haywire emotions and knowing that if she were to meet Loki's gaze now she would likely embarrass herself; feeling the intense heated green gaze watching her every movement, she looked toward the pair only to find mother and son grinning knowingly back at them. Fiore felt her cheeks flush at the intimate moment suddenly all too aware that Loki had yet to remove his hands from her waist.

Completely ignoring the knowing gazes of his family Loki quietly led her into the look out of the nine realms. Their gait paused several steps from the dais located at the center of the spacious room where the guardian Heimdall stood at his watch. Despite all casual outward appearances Fiore could feel Loki's muscles stiffen beneath his tunic. She did not even question the reason for his discomfort knowing only too well of the confrontation that he and Heimdall had during Loki's bid to destroy Jouhtenheim. Loki was merely preparing himself to be met with the spite in which he had grown accustomed.

While Fiore knew she could not completely condone Loki's actions of the past however much she could bid to place just as much, if not more, blame on Odin's kingly shoulders, she readied herself to jump to his defense if necessary. However, Heimdall paid no mind to the younger prince as his unnerving golden gaze on Fiore herself. For several unending moments he stared down at her unblinking, his golden eyes seeming to see more than possible, even for his eyes.

His gaze only wavered when Thor and Frigga walked into the lookout. Without pause Heimdall bowed to the royalty gracing his presence. The bow noticeably focused toward the approaching Frigga and Thor rather than including Loki in the show of respect as well. It was a move that did not

Once more, Loki showed no outward appearance of being bothered by the subtle slight, having long since grown used to it. However, Fiore felt her eyes narrow her skin growing flush with anger on his behalf. It seemed that her simmering fury did not go unnoticed by the guardian as his gaze focused in on her once more.

"Lady Fiore," he spoke giving a gallant bow.

Fiore stiffened, saying nothing in return for several long moments.

"Shouldn't you show more respect to Loki- he is still a prince of Asgard," she snapped irritably. It had always been a difficulty for her to allow others to disregard Loki as they so often did- it had never sat well with her when she heard the stories in their childhood and it continued to disagree with her now. There were so many, such as Odin and many of the other people of Asgard, who continued to place so much blame for what Loki had become on Loki's shoulders. All the while they refused to see where they themselves played a major role in the events leading up to everything that Loki had done that got them where they were today. Even so, Loki was in truth a prince of Asgard, and as long as Odin did not publicly revoke the title by exiling Loki he should continue to be afforded some amount of respect that was deserved of being a prince of the realm.

With her snappish retort echoing through the spacious room the last thing that Fiore had expected with for Heimdall to burst into a bout of booming chuckles. The hostility and anger that she had expected in return was completely absent from his reaction.

"You have definitely found yourself a worthy woman Loki," he managed to get out through the deep chuckles. "A quick temper to match against your silver tongue. She most definitely will keep you in line."

Having not expected the almost playful nature of the words Fiore was left floundering for words. As she searched for something to say she felt some of the coiled uncertainty flow from Loki's stiffened body. Despite their past confrontations it appeared that the ever watchful Heimdall was willing to look past all that in lieu of what must be done.

"Are you ready?" Heimdall spoke, his voice seeming to reverberate off the high walls of the lookout. His gaze glanced around to meet both Thor and Loki's eyes in search of an answer.

It was Thor that stepped forward first his stride undeterred when Heimdall opened the gate. Fiore was startled when the light of the gate burst into being with a loud echoing whir. Still gaping at the glowing portal that waited to engulf them for transport to the realm of Hel it was Loki that pulled her forward to step onto the dais. Her heavy feet didn't even catch against the rise of the dais as he pulled her close as he made sure to gently lift her as he drew her forward.

Just as she and Loki moved to step past Heimdall to join Thor, who waited for them to step into the light, the golden-eyed reached out taking hold of Loki's shoulder. Fiore took note of the sudden stop but before she could say anything in Loki's defense, something she was beginning to realized seemed to have become second nature to her, she felt Loki subtly push her forward toward Thor. Despite wanting to remain beside him she followed his silent request and left him to speak to Heimdall alone, his familiar wry smile putting her at ease.

Loki's gaze followed her across the floor silently waiting until she reached Thor who stood far enough so that whatever Heimdall had to say would not easily reach the ears of the others present.

Sure that Thor, Fiore, and his mother were at a safe distance Loki turned his icy gaze back on Heimdall, meeting him glare for unblinking glare.

"Is there something you wanted," Loki spoke softly, his smooth voice tinged with deadly warning.

"Watch what you say to me silver-tongue," Heimdall replied unphased by the cold words. "I've watched over that girl since the day Odin brought the two of you to Asgard. I cannot say I agree with Odin's methods and I can understand your feelings for her- but she is giving up a great deal for you and putting herself in danger," Heimdall's words were nearly silent as he whispered them for only Loki to hear. "I expect you to keep that in mind with whatever that clever mind of yours may be planning. Don't make her regret it."

The warning was more than unnecessary. At that moment Loki's only concern was Fiore. If not for her he would still be locked away and forgotten in the prison. If not for her he would not have found the strength to finally take hold of the one thing he wanted and refuse to let go.

Her will and the strength of her heart continued to amaze him. For that alone he would be strong for her. Heimdall was correct, he had no intention of making Fiore forget it. After all, for the first time, in a long time, he felt a sense of hope for the future- for their future.

Loki did not spare Heimdall another glance as he pulled his leather clad arm from the man's grip his stride easy as he moved to join the others. As he approached Fiore's mismatched colored eyes watched him warily, watching for any sign of unease in his body or face. Seeing her concern Loki's lips curved in an easy smile. Without a word she returned his smile reaching out to take hold of his hand once more, the connect providing the last bit of reassurance that both needed before stepping forward into the light to meet whatever it was that destiny had in store for them.

His gaze momentarily glanced back finding Heimdall's gaze still watching him steadily. As if to prove a point to Heimdall, Loki's strong arm snaked out and wrapped around Fiore's waist. At least he wanted Heimdall to believe it was for his benefit. In all honesty, Loki could feel the tension that radiated from Fiore in steady waves. Since his revealing of the truth of her dreams it was obvious that despite her refusal to seem afraid it was impossible for her to hide the truth from him. He simply wanted to ease her fears- and perhaps ease his own as well.

"I am afraid."

Loki was startled by the sudden admission that would have been missed had he not been standing directly next to her.

Without thought to the others present, thinking only of trying to waylay Fiore's fears, he pulled her closer, as if filling the space between them. Leaving no room for any coherent thoughts- let alone fear. They were pressed up against each other's bodies.

Loki smiled slyly, watching the fear that shadowed Fiore's features fall away, replaced with shock- a becoming flush of red coming to her cheeks. As was his nature Loki was unable to resist the temptation of her gaping lips. With a swift movement he his free hand was moving to her face, his long deft fingers curling at her chin to lift her face to meet his. Their gazes locked as he drew closer.

The moment his lips met hers, any last lingering fears and doubts that had lingered evaporated. Fear of what he was- fear of what she was- faded from their minds. Despair at being unable to do anything to save the other from their pasts kept under Odin's thumb. When they kissed, the fear that had continued to hold their hearts in a icy grip of uncertainty began to fade away from their minds.

Fiore's mind swam. The cool press of his lips against her own sent a pleasant heart radiating through her body, causing her heart to flutter rapidly. Totally overcome by Loki's kiss Fiore utter a small sound of protest as he began to pull away. For a moment she had wished that they had not decided to take things slow. After all, their past and their present, Loki had been the one thing in her life that had remained the most constant. Even with their prolonged separation her feelings for him had only grown.

In that moment, there breathes panting ever so slightly in search of breath she realized that her fears, for the time being, had disappeared completely. Whether or not what was waiting for them was the darkness of Ragnarok that Odin feared or the glory of freedom and love did not matter. Instead, they would both believe in themselves- they would believe in the strength of their love. Whatever waited for them they believed that the power of their belief and love for each other would sustain them through anything.

Just as steel is tempered by heat- so too was their bond, strong in the face of hardship.

"Be safe," Frigga's gentle voice interrupted the moment of unspoken devotion between the two, pulling their attention back to the situation at hand.

With a nod of understanding the three individuals turned toward the whirling gate open before them. In an instant, Fiore felt a strong disorienting pull at her stomach before a glare of golden light enveloped them, leading them to the realm of Hel.

AN: It's been awhile and I am ashamed of how long this chapter took to finish. I recently assigned a fanfic to my high school student in my creative writing class- most of them (at least those that I got) were so bad I had to cool off and unwind by working on my own. However, I am now currently looking at the stack of papers I still have to grade and intended to finish this weekend…oh well. You all get a chapter out of it! Please review and let me know what you think. I hope that with the school year growing close to an end I will have more time to write, especially come summer time.


	3. Into Hell

It was the cold that she first became aware of as she fought her way back to consciousness. The gentle skim of the icy air against Fiore's skin was like a gentle hand shaking her awake. For most the icy breeze would have left their teeth chattering and desperately seeking shelter from the intense cold. While it did leave her feeling the rise of gooseflesh across her skin and her breathe turning to frost in the air against her lips it did not bother her much, it never had.

The moment that her eyes fluttered open she had expected to groan with an intense light that would normally leave her senses tingling and her mind reeling. However, the expected light was all but absent. Instead, she found herself staring up into a sky was filled with a silvery dark sun, if that was what it could be called, that gave off only enough light to allow for sight. If not for knowing it was supposed to be daylight Fiore might have thought it the moon. Not even stars or the glow of other universes as could be seen in Asgard could not be seen in the sky of Hel.

While Fiore had laid lingering on the ground staring up blankly into the cold lifeless sky of Hel, Loki and Thor were both regaining their footing and checking that the three of them had made it in one piece. So enthralled by the darkness of the strange world she suddenly found herself in Fiore did not notice the men move until Thor spoke.

"That was unexpected."

Fiore jolted at the sound of his powerful voice glancing over just in time to watch him steep down to take hold Mijnoir.

"Hel is one of the forbidden realms."

Her gaze moved landing on Loki at the sound of his matter of fact words as he stood and deftly brushed his leather clad shoulders. "Even with the bifrost the journey is difficult. Frankly, we're lucky to arrive in one piece," Loki replied dryly moving to help Fiore to her feet.

The two men stood regaining their bearings after their jarring landing, not that there was much at all to take in to begin with. Fiore's own eyes took in the world of Hel finding it much the way she expected. The light was dark and cold, providing an eerie glow to the dark colored, seemingly lifeless world. It truly was a world for the dead.

Not used to feeling cold herself Fiore did not even take immediate notice that she was indeed cold. It was Loki that took notice of her small shivers before even she did. Without pause Loki's slim fingers dug into the leather satchel he wore across his shoulder pulling a long winter cloak from the seemingly endless depths of the satchel. It was likely one of the many items that his keen mind had thought to bring. She could only imagine the numerous weapons and supplies that he had charmed the bag to contain.

A stain of pink flushed her cheeks as Loki placed the thick fur trimmed cloak across her shoulders. Fiore smiled pulling the fur trim that lined the neck of the cloak rubbing her face in the softness of welcomed the warmth while Loki's clever fingers snapped the clasp closed to hold it in place around her.

"Thank you," she muttered smiling up at him.

"We must get moving as far as we can before night fall," Thor called out to them as he set off.

"Yes," Loki replied evenly without sparing his brother a second glance a smirk curling his lips as he smiled down at Fiore. "It might do well to go the proper direction," he called out to him before he went too far in the opposite direction.

Fiore giggled softly listening as Thor mumbled irritably to himself at his brother's joke at his expense. The moment passed quickly. Within the next Loki's face grew calm, the smile faded, and his eyes growing serious. She could see the conflicting emotions shining within them, a war between silvery blue and emerald green, a war that revealed that even Loki was not his usual self assured self as long as they lingered in this dark realm. For someone that could cage and wield the darkness within himself as he had done he was clearly uncomfortable with the blatant consuming darkness.

Sensing his unease Fiore stepped closer taking his large hand in hers ready to follow his lead. She did not speak the words aloud but taking his hand in hers was not simply for Loki's benefit but her own as well. For some reason Fiore found herself feeling unconcerned by the darkness that seemed to even linger in the very air they breathed. A fact that left her feeling rather uneasy- a stark reminder of the darkness she knew lingered deep within her beyond the cracked walls the ether had left behind.

"Then what direction do you suggest?"

Thor's voice pulled her from her wandering unsettled thoughts.

"We avoid the East at all costs, we avoid Queen Hella who controls the North and West as much as possible. The Norns control the Southern regions of the realm, so we shall head toward the Southern mountains."

With each word Loki single handedly pulled two more cloaks from within the confines of the satchel he carried, throwing the first to Thor before pulling the second around himself. Like Fiore, it wasn't often that Loki felt the effect of the cold but in Hel the cold was intensified enough to make his frost giant blood shiver. Just as he had helped her Fiore reached up to lovingly fasten the clasps of the cloak at Loki's pale neck before returning her hand to his. All the while Thor eyed the couple, waiting for Loki to take the lead.

Loki's directions had been a thinly veiled command, his nature and competitiveness with Thor, clearly driving him to establish some dominance. Knowing his brother as well as Loki knew Thor himself Thor barely showed any signs of reacting, choosing merely to follow his brother's lead. The brashness in which he had once entered battle had faded the first time his own actions had caused Loki's downfall and the loss of a beloved brother. Since that time Thor liked to think he had grown and he knew that Loki's mind knew far more of the realms beyond Asgard and the creatures and dangers the held. And so he allowed Loki to lead the way, Fiore following swiftly in Loki's step, their hands still connected as if seeking warmth from each other.

"If it is possible," Thor replied matter of factly. "You know as well as I that Hella does not react well to guests. She does not even travel to Asgard at father's demand. She may very well seek us out."

Loki's usual steady stride faltered only momentarily at Thor's matter of fact words bringing Fiore's attention to him, her eyes questioning. Was it possible that Hella the queen of the Hel realm frightened even Loki? The queen was rather infamous for her bad attitude and powerful sorcery that kept even Odin himself out of her realm simply with the threat of getting on her bad side. But Loki was perhaps an even more powerful sorcerer then Hella herself, it stood to reason that he would stand a chance of holding her off it not putting his skills to use in avoiding any confrontation with her.

She knew that Loki was not immune to fear and self doubt, but she also knew that he was not one to easily doubt his own actions. Her worry only increased when she felt his cool fingers tighten almost hurtfully around her hand.

"Loki," she began her free hand moving to brush a loose strand of raven hair from his eyes in an effort to comfort him.

"We will deal with that when and if it happens. For now it would be best if we just keep moving. Daylight will not last long here," he informed that matter of factly offering her a smile that did not completely reach his eyes.

The journey was long. The three continued in their trek for several hours in near silence with the exception of Loki speak in order to provide direction. While she could not speak for the two men she was confident in assuming the silence was merely a result of all their focus being on their surroundings. Even all of Fiore's senses were focused on keeping watch for any possible dangers.

As they made their way toward the mountains to the south and the day progressed hour by hour what little light that was provided to the realm began to fade quickly shrouding them in darkness. Once complete nightfall had fallen and it had grown so dark that any further progress that night would be impossible Loki called for them to set up camp for the night.

Fiore sighed in a deep breath of relief as Loki dropped her hand to pulling several helpful items from his satchel and passing them to Thor as they went about setting up a simple makeshift camp for them. Finally allowed the opportunity to rest Fiore sat in the withered grass at her feet. For the first time she took in her surroundings fully. The mountains that Loki was leading them toward loomed despondently in the distance, never seeming to get any closer as far as her aching feet were concerned. Their peaks completely devoid of even the smallest light given by the silvery dark sun. The tall pillars of stone providing the perfect hideaway to keep unwanted visitors out. And somewhere within those peaks the Norns made their home.

Had they been in any other realm Loki's knowledge of secret pathways and sorcery would have been helpful in shortening the journey. However, when she had first brought it up after their first hour of walking he had given a curt reply that his knowledge of this realm was greatly lacking and the use of sorcery would instantly alert Hella to their presence. While she would already know of their arrival in her realm it would be in their best interest to not agitate her further or give away their exact location. With such an answer Fiore took note to keep her own magic under wraps unless their use was absolutely necessary. After that Loki had spoken very little.

Within the next ten minutes Loki and Thor had created a small fire and set out three bedrolls around it's gentle warm glow. Setting the last roll Loki turned his attention to her. Without a word he bent down to take her hand and led her toward the bedroll that was designated for her use. Using the thick fabric as a makeshift seat on the cold hard ground she made herself comfortable sighing in near bliss as the fire warmed her.

"It's strange," she stuttered out suddenly feeling the need to fill the silence that had quickly grown awkward once they had stopped. "I don't usually feel cold."

"It's the realm," Loki answered lowering himself to the bedroll that had been placed close to her own. "Even the two of us feel the cold here."

Fiore glanced over at Loki where he sat. Despite the closeness in which he had placed their bedrolls she suddenly found herself wanting to be closer. All day, with each passing minutes, she had felt a nearly overwhelming sense of dread; her dread from earlier that morning only intensifying the moment they had stepped foot in Hel. It was strange, even with its seemingly more lively nature, the mere existence of trees, creatures, and other signs of life this realm somehow managed to leave her feeling an even deeper, blood curdling than the dark world of the elves had left her feeling.

Disliking the subtle distance that Loki had placed between them when he had chosen to sit on his own bedroll than join her Fiore fixed his minor error in judgement. She ignored his hitch in breath as she crawled over to him nearly placing herself directly in his lap with how close she sat beside him. Knowing he was not the one to make any physical shows of affection she wove her arm through his before taking his hand in hers.

"Then I suppose we'll have to find ways to keep warm," she said the words slipping from her lips without any thought.

The moment that the words left her lips Fiore realized her mistake. Loki's breath caught, his eyes widening as he looked directly at her, his face only inches from her own. Across from where they sat she did not miss the humored snort coming from Thor who wisely kept quiet.

"I didn't...I didn't mean...not like...that," the words were now leaving Fiore's lips a million miles per second.

She would have continued if not for the loud raucous laughter of Loki's that filled the quiet night. Her words came to a sudden stop as she stared wide eyed up at him torn between enjoying the way his face looked without the weight of anger and worry- soothed by a nearly forgotten boyish charm, and wanting to retreat into herself to lick her wounds in embarrassment.

Feeling more embarrassed than she could ever remember feeling, except perhaps during several of Loki's tricks he'd played on her at her expense when they were children, Fiore's defensive action was ineffective against Loki.

The laughter quickly stopped when Loki's strong leather clad arms wrapped around her pulling her closer, until his voice was a thick, taunting whisper in her ear.

"So, you get embarrassed, good to know. But as the lady wishes, I'll gladly help keep you warm. Is this what you want?"

Fiore felt Loki pull her even closer, if it were even possible. Her whole small body lying flush against him. She could feel the heat from his breath brush against her ear as he spoke and the taunt muscles of his arms pressed her against his body. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"I believe I will go check the area before we sleep," Thor spoke, coughing in a thinly veiled attempt to get their attention enough to make sure they knew where he was going and what he was doing. Seeing a off hand wave of Loki's hand he got to his feet and silently walked off under the pretense of checking the perimeter of the camp.

The two left behind barely noticed his absence.

"I am not going to let you go until I have an answer my question. Is this what you want?"

It was almost as if he were asking her something else- a question that sent her skin a flame and her heart racing, even knowing that it was not what he had meant. Although, Fiore found herself thinking that she would not mind it much- she would not mind it at all. And suddenly she found herself regretting that they had not taken the opportunity to be together the previous night when they'd had the chance. Whatever became of this mission, it may have been their only chance.

Fiore cut off her train of thought before it could go any further. It seemed as if there was something about this place and the very idea of it that set her on edge. Although, all things considered, it seemed only natural that Hel would be the sort of place to force someone to confront their darker fears and doubts.

Sensing her sudden unease Loki grinned and squeezed her tighter for comfort. Looking up to meet his gaze where she lay against him she found herself so close that she could count his eyelashes and feel the rise and fall of his chest, the beat of his heart against her own.

"Never think that I don't love you."

The words were so unexpected that Fiore expected that Loki could have felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes were burning with many different emotions...and among them was possession. He chose her, whatever hardships might come, he had decided to face them with her just as she had made the decision to face them at his side. Even that that decision came with guilt and pain- on both sides, it was what they'd chosen. Now their fates were laid out before them and they had every intention of fighting for it.

Just wanting to be near him Fiore snuggled close leaning her head against the proffered chest. She sighed when his arms tightened in a silent act of comfort.

"I love you," she mumbled against the soft leather front of his tunic. Within the next moment her eyes fluttered closed as sleep overcame her. It was not long before Loki followed her into sleep.


	4. Queen of Hel

Something was wrong. That feeling of wrongness reached into Fiore's dreams quickly pulling her from her sleep. As she woke she took note that the world had turned silent, as silent as the grave. The unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach grew when she realized that she could not even hear the crackle of the fire or the steady breathing of Thor and Loki as they slept nearby. Carefully she rose from her cot, her gaze looking down at Loki lying at her side, his arm falling like a dead weight from her waist where he'd been holding her close in his sleep. He remained asleep, not stirring in the slightest with her rising. He slept on, his eyes closed and his body relaxed, completely oblivious to the world around him.

It did not go unnoticed that Thor slept as well. That in itself was unsettling. Neither of the two men were the type to shirk their duty of keeping watch. It stood to reason that at least one would remain awake. Fiore quickly became aware that their sleep was of the unnatural sort.

Fiore forced herself to remain calm looking about to find that the world around her had truly frozen. Even the flames of the fire that had been dancing moments before had grown still. None the less, the frozen flames continued to emit a soft glow. Looking about her Fiore could see nothing within the small circle of light provided by the fire. Slowly she rose from the cot gaining her footing, never taking her attention away from the world around her, reaching out with her senses in the attempt to ready herself for whatever it was she knew was currently hiding in the shadows. She could feel their presence- cold.

"So you can sense me," a voice chuckled from the darkness.

Fiore's heart stuttered before crashing into a full out gallop at the unexpected female voice. Whoever it was the spoke remained hidden in the darkness of the moonless night. Spurred on by instinct alone Fiore spun swiftly searching the darkness for whomever the voice belonged to. So concentrated on preparing to defend herself and the two sleeping men she did not even pay mind to the fact that it was a woman's voice, smooth and cruel.

"No need to worry," the voice whispered gleefully seeming to come from all direction at once. "They will not wake up until I wish it."

Without thought a dagger of ice formed in her palm. Her eyes searching but finding nothing. The unease grew, her senses heightened. Without even realizing it Fiore had moved to stand protectively over Loki and Thor to defend them from whatever it was that stalked them in the darkness. The voice chuckled from the darkness the offending sound pricking Fiore's ears, seeming to be a clear shout into the dark void of silence that surrounded them. Whoever it was had grown a little to full of themselves, enough that they had let their guard down just enough in that one moment to tell Fiore where they hid.

Taking advantage of the opportunity Fiore lashed out sending one of her ice daggers flying off into the pitch darkness. She listened, she waited. There was nothing.

"You are a foolish one aren't you?" the voice hissed irritably, closer now than they had been. "They will be fine, I simply wish to speak to you alone."

Without warning the lithe figure of a woman appeared from the darkness. She lept into the air landing almost delicately on a boulder that sat just on the perimeter of their camp. Once there she sat crosslegged looking so at ease as if she had been there watching them the whole time.

Despite the woman's claims of peace Fiore stood her remaining dagger at the ready. With the woman seeming to have just materialized from the darkness the light of the frozen fire now provided some light to see the woman's shadowed profile.

The hair was as dark as the surrounding night laying lank across her back and falling into her face obscuring the whole right side of her face with the dark tresses. Her skin was so palled that it was the only part of her that stood out amongst the dark. All the while her slim nearly childish body was wrapped in dark cloth making any distinguishable features nearly impossible to note. Of what little Fiore could see of the woman's face

"Wandering Hel alone."

"I am not alone," Fiore warned bravely somehow managing to hide the deceptive tremor in her voice.

"If you are referring to those two imbeciles they will do you little good here. I've been watching both

particularly Loki.

Fiore highly doubted that either of the two men would take kindly to being referred to was

"Why?" she asked unnerved by the confession.

"I like to keep an eye on anyone who could be a possible addition to my collection of souls. There was a time that Thor could have easily been ended up as one of my wandering souls. Ironically, his redemption only pushed Loki further into my hands," the woman paused her gaze moving to eye Loki, almost hungrily. "It's been some time since I've gained such a soul."

Not liking the look she gave Loki, Fiore stepped further in front of Loki forcing the woman's gaze back to her.

"I don't understand."

"Souls condemned to darkness enter the realm of Hel upon the death of the living flesh in which the soul inhabits, and as ruler it is my right to feed off that energy. The energy of their darkness, their anger, pain, sorrow, and hate sustain me and my power. The power of the darkness from centuries of darkness is enough to make even me a force that Odin fears. He is simply lucky I have no interest in his previous Asgard."

Despite the denial there was something in woman's voice that pricked Fiore's interest, a sort of deep bitterness. However, she was not given the opportunity to dwell on the possibilities for long when she continued, her next words bristling the hair at the back of Fiore's neck.

"Loki's was a soul filled with all of those dark and terrible emotions; that was until you came back into his life."

While the woman was being completely honest with her words It was clear to Fiore that Hella was intentionally taunting her as well. Then suddenly understanding dawned.

"You're Hella."

"Yes, and I find myself fascinated by you, Fiore of Asgard, no...not of Asgard. Fiore of...no where."

Fiore bristled once more at the insinuation. Despite being exiled from Asgard in her own realm of Hel it was clear that the queen of Hel was in no way completely oblivious to the happenings in the realms beyond Hel. There was simply no other explanation for the woman knowing her mysterious beginnings when even Fiore knew so little herself. When Odin had taken both her and Loki from Jotunheim he had not known anything of her origins other than the fact that unlike Loki she was not of Frost Giant decent. Anything he had learned of her from the Norns he had been unwilling to share- all but his belief that her relationship with Loki would bring about ragnarok that is.

"You will not have him," Fiore hissed defensively, her mind refusing to envision the fate Hella had planned for Loki. "Or me," she added for good measure.

The show of courage only seemed to amuse the woman resulting in a

"No," she chuckled darkly, her hand running through the long raven hair that covered her face and for the first time revealed the disfigurement of Hella's whole right side of her face as the strands were momentarily lifted from her face. It looked as if she had been burned, leaving the skin shriveled and charred. Taking note of the distinguishing feature for the first time Fiore noted that even Hella's right hand was not delicate and sickly white as he left, telling her that the disfigurement likely covered the entire left side of her body.

"I no longer have an interest in Loki's soul," she went on her voice growing almost bored. "I find myself interested in you."

The woman's words left Fiore momentarily stunned, even more so when she suddenly melted into the darkness only to quickly reappear just a few short feet in front of her. No longer sitting on the boulder and standing at her full height directly in front of her Fiore forced herself to hold her ground. Darkness radiated off Hella, feeling so similar to the darkness around them.

"I would never turn evil," Fiore spat adamantly feeling a rise of anger spurt up inside her at what she felt was in insult.

The words only earned an annoyed groan and roll of the eyes from the woman.

"You make the same mistake that many have made before you. Hel is not evil. The beings here are no more good or evil than any being in Asgard, Midgard, and beyond. They make their choices in the same way that you, Thor, and even Loki do. Hel is simply darkness- something that is feared because it is not understood."

Seeming to have grown tired of simply standing Hella began to move about the camp. As she moved about their makeshift camp she seemed to find enjoyment in her power over the two warrior men that remained frozen in sleep.

Fiore watched her every move, untrusting of her claim to mean them no harm. She continued to listen to the woman speak keeping herself prepared to fight if the need arose.

"However," Hella continued, completely undeterred by Fiore clearly being unsettled. "The darkness that lingers in the East is something altogether different."

Fiore's ears perked, her attention zeroing in on the mention of the eastern sector of the Hel realm. From the moment that they had arrived in Hel, Fiore had felt a strange pull toward something that lingered there. It was as if something within her was calling out to something that was there. Despite not completely trusting Hella, Fiore had every intention of listening to the woman in hopes that she would provide the answers she was looking for.

While Fiore quieted, listening carefully Hella did not miss the sudden change in the young woman's demeanor. It simply confirmed exactly what she had already suspected.

"It is evil," Hella continued to explain. "An evil that festers within the darkness turning everything- the land, the beasts- all life becomes evil there. Even I, the most powerful known being in Hel will not venture there. Whatever it is that is lingering there."

Fiore could no longer deny her intrigue at the turn of conversation.

"Has it always been there?"

"No, it is actually quite recent that the evil has festered into a full out infestation across the land. Yet, the evil has been there much longer but I do not know why it has only recently grown so strong."

"I don't understand. How is it possible? You're the queen of this realm."

"This world is not like the realm of the dark elves. Their world was laid to waste in war, this world has always been the wasteland that it is. The sun doesn't shine with a warm light, only an eerie sort of glow that casts a shadow over everything, providing the vile creatures that call this place home a place to multiply and their evil to fester. The river flows and yet its waters cannot quench your trust. If you were to eat any of the food you would either find yourself doomed to spend eternity in this realm or-dead. If it were not for your precious protectors currently lying at my feet you would be nothing- you wouldn't stand a chance of surviving this darkness."

With each word spoken Fiore felt herself being pushed toward a precipice. Hella was intentionally angering her now. She was attempting to get some reaction out of her- but whatever her reasoning may be was completely beyond Fiore's understanding.

"I can protect myself."

Suddenly laughter erupted from Hella.

"I keep watch over the individuals who will one day enter Hel, at least the individuals who I find particularly fascinating, whose darkness would supply me with a great deal of energy. I enjoy watching their souls ripen before they finally find their way to me. They are like beacons calling out to me."

In the dim glow of the frozen firelight Fiore could see Hella practically lick her lips in glee at the thought of the image she drew for her. Not sure exactly what the woman was attempting to imply Fiore remained silent even as the uneasy feeling grew exponentially.

Seeing that she now had Fiore's complete and utter attention Hella moved back to her, now standing directly in front of her. Hella now stood so close that Fiore could clearly see the disfigurement of Hella's skin, seeing every charred bit of skin that could be seen through the curtain of lank black hair. As much as she would have prefered to have stayed her ground Fiore's immediate reaction was to take a quick step back.

"You fascinate me," Hella spoke meeting Fiore's retreating step with another step forward.

"Me?" Fiore questioned. Of everything the woman could have said this was not what she had expected.

"Strange is it not?" Hella replied matter of factly in agreement with Fiore's confusion. "For as far as I can tell you are as pure as the driven snow, even in body."

Fiore felt her entire body heat in defiance of the cold. There was no doubt that Hella would easily see the burning embarrassment staining her cheeks. While the woman was indeed correct in her statement it was something she had not expected to be be brought up with anyone other than Loki and herself.

"But it is your soul that fascinates me

"And why is that?" Fiore asked needing to regain any lost footing with Hella that she'd lost. She refused to appear weak.

"I have seen it shimmer with darkness. Darkness with more power than the darkness that Loki once possessed. It is a darkness very similar to…"

Fiore felt she had heard enough. She knew that it would have been smart to listen to what Hella had to say but each word only increased the fear that she had been feeling even before they had stepped foot in Hel.

"That's enough!"

Fiore did not want to believe what she knew Hella had been about to tell her. There was a part of her that felt she knew exactly what she had been about to be told. She knew but did not want to admit it. She did not want to consider the possibility that it was herself who was destined to bring about ragnarok and not Loki.

"What you are implying is impossible," Fiore hissed refusing to even let Hella speak the words. "I would never bring harm to the realm or Loki!"

"Don't be coy with me!" Hella hissed in fury growing annoyed with Fiore. "I know you've felt it- the darkness flaring up within you, creeping up on the light and smothering it until you have no control. You felt it grow even stronger when the ether was inside you- it fed the darkness."

"So what?" Fiore growled stepping threateningly closer to Hel showing her that she could not scare her. At least that was what she was attempting to show. All the while on the inside Fiore shuddered in fear at what Hella was implying, even more so knowing that she could not deny what Hella was saying. She had felt the darkness all too well, so much so that she had nearly caused harm to her loved ones. "Are you going to kill me to devour my soul and that darkness?"

"I applaude your courage to speak to me in such a way," Hella smiled coyly her hand reaching out to stroke Fiore's smooth cheek. She leaned forward moving so close that Fiore could feel Hella's cold breath against her skin sending a deep shiver of fear coursing through her as Hella's next words were whispered softly into her ear. "But I can also smell you fear."

Before Hella could even whisper her last word her whole body stiffened as the razor sharp point of a knife edged against her throat. The appearance of the deadly weapon manifesting from ice crystals in Fiore's hand had the opposite effect it might have had on any other being.

"Interesting," the woman chuckled gleefully. "You managed to bypass my spell with your own power." Her cold black gaze moved idly over Fiore's figure seeming mildly impressed with the accomplishment.

"I am sorry," Fiore hissed moving the knife more firmly against the neck it currently threatened. "I just don't like it when people invade my personal space without permission."

Completely unaffected by the threat of the ice dagger at her throat Hella simply stepped away allowing the space Fiore was not so subtly requesting.

"Don't be absurd, I have no use or want of your soul. I like the darkness I devour aged, not sudden," she stated matter of factly as if her reasoning made perfect sense. Suddenly she grew serious her one visible eye seeming to glow with intensity as she spoke her next words. "But beware- that darkness will and has attracted more than myself.

There was no need for her to specify. Fiore knew exactly what Hella referred to. A part of her had known before they had entered Hel, since the moment they'd stepped foot

Something pulling her in the direction of the eastern lands of Hel. Hella had sensed it just as she did. Then a realization came over Fiore- Hella was attempting to warn her.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I couldn't exactly say," Hella admitted with a deep sigh. "Perhaps it is because I am simply bored."

"You're lonely," Fiore spoke gently in realization, the lingering fear of Hella she'd felt slipping away.

"Don't be foolish, I am a queen! What reason do I have to be lonely?" the halfling queen raged as if insulted by Fiore's insinuation.

Hella gave no other opportunities for Fiore to say any more. Having given the warning she'd set out to give she jumped away from the light of the fire and into the darkness.

"Heed my warning Fiore," the queen spoke in ominous warning as she began to melt into the darkness. "Leave, enjoy what time you have with your lover. The darkness can not be overcome- not the darkness that is coming for you- not when it's equal is within you."

And with those final words Hella melted away back into the darkness as if she had never been there at all. The moment her presence had vanished the fire that had been frozen began to crackle and spark with life once more and the pressing darkness lightened, even if only slightly. Fiore's eyes glanced about the campsite seeing both Thor and Loki completely unaffected by Hella's visit.

Suddenly feeling incredibly tired she returned to her bedroll at Loki's side. Despite the wear of fear on her mind she could not quite bring herself to sleep and so she sat staring into the fire. As she stared unseeing into the flames Hella's words continued to echo through her mind.

Was it all just a dream? No. It had happened.

Even as she confirmed in her own mind what had just passed she wished she could have convinced herself otherwise. Hella had all but confirmed to her what she had already suspected. But she would not let herself be deterred. She believed that she could change the path of destiny that had been laid out before Loki and herself. She had to believe that there could be a future for them. She deserved it- Loki deserved it. And she would fight for it with her very last breath if that was what it took.

Getting lost in her own wandering thoughts she did not take notice of Loki beginning to rise beside her.

Sitting up from Loki's gaze immediately looked to Thor finding the muscled golden god fast asleep.

"So much for keeping watch," Loki mumbled irritably rolling his eyes at his half witted brother.

His irritation with Thor did not last long as his mind turned to Fiore. His green blue eyes found her easily enough having sensed her warmth beside from the moment he'd awakened. Yet, even as he'd sensed her right away it was obvious she had not realized he'd awakened as well. From a simple glance it was clear that something was wrong. Her whole body was stiffened and her gaze had not yet moved from where they looked deeply, almost unseeing into the fire. Her hands moved, he noted. In the attempt to calm her uneasy mind it seemed that she had begun to stroke the soft fabric of the shawl he had once gifted her with. He looked away from her hands and for a moment he watched the flickering light of the fire play across her face.

Unsettled by her uneasiness Loki scooted himself closer; his strong leather clad arms reaching out to embrace her from behind. As his arms locked around her waist Fiore gasped at the unexpected movement. She would have struggled against the unseen force holding her if everything in her body had not immediately recognized Loki's touch, his smell, and his cool warmth. Recognizing his touch and feeling the sudden need to have his comfort she allowed herself to be embraced.

When it was apparent that Fiore knew who it was holding her Loki pulled her toward him, pulling her directly into his lap. She made no protest but instead welcomed the comfort he offered. Until that moment she had been nothing but strong- she had been trying to be so strong for him- Loki knew that. Now it was time for him to do the same for her.

His hand reached for the shawl she'd been idly petting only moments ago pulling it up to blanket Fiore's shoulders to protect her from the cold of Hel. Despite his frost giant heritage and her affinity for ice magic there was no escaping the dead cold of Hel.

For a long time neither said anything. The silence was enough for them. They needed no words to know what the other needed. And so for several long minutes, perhaps even hours, Loki remained silent as Fiore nuzzled herself against his neck her arms embracing him so tightly that her knuckles turned white where she held him.

Finally, Fiore eased her hold on Loki enough to look up at him. She looked up, and saw Loki's brow knit in concern. There were so many questions lingering in his eyes, glowing slightly more green than blue with his confusion and worry. One hand released her hold on his tunic moving up to trace the strong lines of his jaw before running her fingers through his beautiful raven hair.

Stubbornness suddenly reared within her. Her fighting spirit refusing to crack under the strain of Hel's warnings. Something was coming for her, of that she was now certain. But she also trusted in her own belief in Loki and herself. They could face whatever came for them- they could defy the fate Odin believed so highly in that he would risk so much. Well, she was willing to risk more for her belief in what she and Loki had. They could deny the path that others had set before them and chose their own destiny. Even if the Norns did not give the answers they sought they would prove them wrong.

Without even uttering a single word Fiore leaned forward, the hand that had been stroking idly through Loki's hair suddenly grabbing him to pull him toward her. Caught by surprise Loki had no opportunity to resist. He had even less opportunity to react when Fiore's lips caught his in a passionate kiss.

AN: Read and review! Thanks.


	5. Give Me Courage

They parted, a sigh of contentment leaving her lips. Feeling Loki pull away Fiore looked up seeing his brow knit in concern as he looked down at her.

"Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" he questioned in concern. Even as he spoke the words his steady blue green eyes scanned their surroundings as if expecting to

Fiore looked away and for a moment he watched the light flickering over her face once more, the light glimmering in her mesmerizing mismatched eyes. Finally she turned back to him, their eyes meeting, looking deep into each other's gaze until she turned away once more.

Did he feel it too whenever they touched, whenever they so much as looked at each other? Did he sense the longing, the need, the comfort, and the unadulterated love that she felt? Even now, after all this time, the sheer intensity of all those emotions, of that deep unabiding connection, it unnerved her.

Now there lingering sense of doubt tainting those joyful emotions. She could not forget the words Hella had spoken in warning before she had disappeared. She could not help but believe, even in the smallest degree that what Hella had beat around the bush in implying was true- perhaps it was herself that would cause ragnarok. Yet, within all of the possibilities, her thoughts focused on the painful possibility that it was her who would bring harm to Loki.

"Are you sure about this?" she suddenly asked.

Loki paused. He knew what she meant even without her specifying.

"Are you?" he asked in return a small smile curving his lips.

The unspoken meaning behind the question was whether she trusted him or not- whether or not she still wanted a life with him. He was asking her to continue believing in them.

Drawing strength from his assurance Fiore looked him straight in the eyes as she gave her answer.

"I have you don't I."

To anyone else it would not have been an answer but Loki understood exactly what she meant. Her words were not even a question but rather a statement they both already knew to be true.

"What brought this on?" he asked seeing that the worry she had felt had eased if only a little.

Sensing Fiore's need for answers- her need for comfort Loki found himself unable to resist. It seemed it was its very body and soul's natural reaction to reach out and comfort her in any way possible. For so long he had relied on Fiore's feelings for him to hold them together, for her complete belief in them to be enough for her when he could not as openly speak the words. Even so he had always known how deeply she longed to hear them. In the same way that he longed and relied on her own assurances of her feelings for him. He had seen the proof during the few times he had allowed himself to open up with her.

"You are the woman I want to spend my life with," Loki stated, his words more heartfelt than he had spoken in a long time. They were a promise.

Fiore felt her heart flutter. She recalled the last night they had spent together in Asgard and the days they had spent during the incident with the dark elves. In that time he had spent so much of it trying to push her away or refusing to be so open with her where his feelings were concerned. For the first time he was truly opening up to her.

There was nothing in the world that could make her happier. They could be a part of each other's dreams. She could spend her life with the man she loved. The joy she felt at his words gave her courage- the courage to continue believing in what she already knew to be the truth.

"I am not the kind of man that can spend his whole life shouldering the burdens someone like Thor takes on. I want something closer, something in arms reach…"

"I understand."

"That's about all I can protect. Fighting for ideology or dreams isn't really for me either. I think the world is simpler than that. People think they need all sorts of things to be happy but I think you're really only need a few things. I learned that."

To live a life in peace with him by her side sounded perfect. Fiore wanted nothing more than to be part of that dream. She gazed at the starless sky, imagining the stars that would be shimmering overhead had they been home and made a promise to herself: that dream would come true.

"You need someone who is going to be strong for you, and I'm way too stubborn to ever give up on us."

Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder drawing her back in. Her gaze turned to him as his other hand reached up to stroke her cheek and lift her chin. His face was so close- Fiore could see so much kindness, sympathy, concern, but also hesitation and uncertainty.

"Umm," she mumbled unable to find the next words to say. His closeness suddenly making it nearly impossible to think straight. Her heart began to pound. "What is it?" she finally managed to ask seeing that there was still something more he wanted to say.

The spark she'd seen in his eyes was suddenly gone. The solemnity had returned.

"I think I'm just going to end up being a lot of trouble for you," he murmured almost in a whisper leaning forward to rest his cool forehead against her own. "But I still can't bring myself to let you go."

The wry smile appeared, a sign that Loki was inwardly condescending himself and his foolishness. When she looked into his eyes now so close Fiore felt as if she could see his hopes and dreams, but also his fears.

"I think I am going to end up making you sad whether I want to or no. Even if I can give you a future, I don't know how long it will last but I still want to stay with you."

It was hard to miss the tragic reality he had left unsaid. There was something familiar- uneasy. It was a bitterness that she recognized all too well. It was a bitterness she had seen all too often in their childhood as he'd spoken of Thor and his father. It was the same bitterness she had seen when she found him in the prison cells back in Asgard. It was a bitterness born of wanting something deeply but always seeming to have it dangle out of reach.

Loki was afraid of the future itself, and for a moment Fiore understood all too well. They were fighting for a future together but no matter what the Norns were to tell them there was a very good chance that upon their return home nothing would have changed in Odin's opinion of their relationship or either of their places in Asgard. It was a fear Fiore shared as well.

Fiore opened herself to speak but could say nothing. Any words she might have spoken were cut short by Loki.

Loki's fingers on her cheek felt warm and she could feel his breath skim against her skin. In the next moment he kissed her again. It was a feeling that she would never be able to forget a hundred years, or even a thousand years. Even in a thousand years from now she was certain that his kiss would forever send her heart pounding.

There was something about this kiss that was different than their others. They'd had passion and gentle love in their kisses before but this one was rough, passionate, and gentle all at once. This kiss was silent, deep, and full, like a bottomless pool that drowned our fears and doubts.

As they melted into each other, Fiore could feel Loki's heart beat in time with her's. She could feel the heat of his body pressing against her through their clothes. Her mind was quickly losing the ability to construct coherent thoughts. Even though her heart was racing and her cheeks felt as if they were on fire, somehow she felt- right. As if such, he was making her feel as if she belonged- to him. Loki was making sure that she knew that he belonged to her. It was as if this moment was where she belonged.

For a moment his lips pulled back from Fiore's, and she heard him take a soft breath. Then the the next kiss was even deeper. She gripped his tunic as she pulled herself closer, even as the arm wrapped around her waist pushed her closer. His hands seemed to shake as he drew her near- as if she were something fragile he was afraid of breaking. The love in his voice made her heart swell. She'd begun to fear that she'd lose sight of hope, despite all of her claims otherwise, until he reopened his heart to her. As he held her, she knew how much she meant to him.

Before any of they could go any further in their embrace their moment was interrupted by the loud clearing of a throat. The couple broke apart looking to find Thor standing over them clearly uncomfortable. Clearly not missing the death glare focused on him from Loki's cold gaze. Seeing the anger beginning to rise within him Fiore reached out to calm him. Her hand gently grazing across the skin of his knuckles before taking his large hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What happened?" Thor asked his gaze lingering between the two lovers momentarily before resting fully on Fiore.

There was no need for Thor to specify what he meant. Despite the spell having kept the two men asleep during Hella's disturbing visit to their camp her presence still lingered thickly in the air. Even Thor who was not as adept at enemy detection, being the more physical type of warrior that he was, had managed to sense that something had taken place.

"Hella," she spoke so softly it was nearly a whisper. The moment the name left her lips both men suddenly stiffened, becoming fully alert and ready for battle as if the woman herself was suddenly standing directly in front of them. Sighing heavily Fiore got to her feet idly brushing the dirt that lingered on her skirt. "I think we should keep going."

There was no hesitation as both Loki and Thor rose to their feet nodding in silent agreement. In the few hours they had managed to rest there was no longer any hope of continuing to rest, not when none of them would be able to relax.

They would arrive within a few short hours that the entrance of the mountain face leading into the Norns place of residence. Not knowing what was to happen all three now had to be prepared for anything that was to come.

Several minutes passed. Loki and Thor were waiting patiently in silence at the edge of what was left of their makeshift camp after they had regathered their few belongings. A few moments more passed as Fiore stepped out from behind the rock to rejoin them. With the expectations of Asgard behind them and the danger Hella had warned her of looming before them it did not seem appropriate to continue wearing the long dress she had been wearing. The elegant travel travel had been replaced by a pair of doeskin breeches that hugged her shapely legs and a deep navy colored tunic that left her arms bare against the cold with leather armor wrapped protectively across her chest. The sturdy but delicate shoes she'd worn were now replaced with sturdy leather boots that nearly reached her knees.

The warriors outfit did not protect much against the intense naturally cold climate of Hel but it helped ease her mind knowing that fighting would be made much easier without the hinderance of a dress. Seeing no need of the garments she had changed out of Fiore left them laying haphazardly on the ground. If they managed to make it back to Asgard there were plenty of others to replace them. The only thing that she kept from the previous outfit was the shawl that Loki had once gifted to her years ago, now worn as a makeshift cloak to help keep protect her from the cold.

Hooking the clasp to keep the cloak in place Fiore stepped up to stand beside Loki. As she struggled with to secure the clasp her fingers froze as Loki's deft hands lifted to push her own away. As usual the simple touch sent her heart racing even as her breath caught in her throat. Everything seemed to freeze as she watched his deft fingers secure the clasp with ease. With the cloak in place his hand fell to take hold of her own.

Pushing aside the warnings of Hella, Fiore took Loki's hand, holding it firmly in her own. Receiving a comforting squeeze in return the two turned toward their destination looming in the before them in the distance.

"Its not too late to turn back," Loki whispered to her gently, his gaze almost begging her

Fiore knew all too well that he was simply grasping at straws in his own attempt to protect her. When they had made the choice to make this journey he had not had the extra threat of Hella's warning looming overhead. It seemed that her appearance had been the final straw on Loki's confidence. For a moment she wished that she had refrained from revealing Hella's appearance to her. But she it would do them no good going forward even if doing so would have kept Loki's mind semi at ease- at least as much as it could be.

"If you're going to try to reason with me at least try to come up with something reasonable," she smiled brightly up at him, wanting to assure him. She knew only too well that they had already come too far to turn back. Even with her own hesitation she would not turn back now, they had no choice if they had a chance of remaining together- and that was something neither one of them was willing to risk, and they both knew it.

"I can't guarantee that we will make it back to Asgard if we continue one- Hella's appearance does not speak well of our success here."

"You and I both knew that before we even stepped outside our room yesterday to come here. And I would never decide differently if it meant we'd be separated.

"How is it you are always so confident?" Loki replied a gentle smile curling at the corner of his lips.

"Because I have faith in you," she replied simply. "When you stop fighting you stop living, so I will fight like hell until our battle is won or I die trying. Because I believe in that; I believe in us. Remember, we control our own fate," she spoke calmly, full of conviction as she reminded him of the words she had spoken on their last night in Asgard- her promise between them. "I believe that, no matter what."

Without another word spoken between the two but still holding hands as they began to make their way, along with Thor following close behind, toward the Norn's mountain. The fact that once again Loki was being so openly affectionate with her did not escape her notice. It provided her that last bit of courage she needed to keep going.


	6. Fate's Hand

By what could only pass as midday in the realm of hel they reached the outcropping of mountains that loomed before them, their peaks seeming to disappear into the dark void above. Somewhere within their peaks the gateway to the lair of the norns was hidden. Glancing up and down at the massive natural structure Fiore could only think of how impossible it would be to find the one entrance to the norns. Even Loki who was perhaps one of the few people as knowledgeable as Heimdall regarding all of the realms and their secrets did not know where to begin with such a task. The norns themselves were a power far apart from Odin and Heimdall- possessing power neither held or could control. Unlike the other realms who were ruled by kings, queens, lords, and ladies the norns were a power unto themselves ruled by no one.

Just as the thought seemed to have passed through her mind the ground beneath their feet began to rumble. The quaking beneath their feet grew stronger and stronger in each passing moment that it nearly shook them off their feet. Fiore would have been flung to the ground if it weren't for Loki's strong grasp holding tightly on her arm keeping her up.

Then as if knowing exactly what they sought the cliff-face opened up revealing a passage. With the passage revealed to them the quaking slowly came to a stop. They all paused for only the briefest of moments before moving forward. It seemed that the norns were all too aware that they were coming prepared to meet with them regarding their plight- one that no doubt they already knew what they sought.

At this point there seemed very little that could deter them. Despite the fear that the norns would only confirm what Odin had related to them they moved forward. Loki nor Fiore even seemed to noticed that they held hands as they stepped through the mountain pass followed closely behind was Thor who watched their backs for any sign of trouble. It was their naturally seeking each other out for comfort, the only sign that they were affected by the fears of what awaited them.

Fiore who had valiantly stood before Odin proclaiming that she would fight against the fate that Odin claimed awaited Loki and herself pushed back the lingering fear- a feat that was becoming more difficult as they moved forward. Even Thor who had stood with her seeking Loki's release from the fate in prison and Fiore's release from the fate Odin had planned for her lingered a moment longer outside the mouth of the cave that would take them to the Norns.

Once all three had stepped fully into the cavern the rocks returned to their original placement closing the way back on them. Now their only option was to continue on. Together the three followed the long and ever winding path. With each step they took Fiore could feel the air around them bend and twist as old magic laced through it. Each step was joined with a flickering flame that seemed to follow them, flickering in and out of existence to light their way with each step.

Time seemed to slow as they walked on in silence. Despite the silence the air around them was thick with intensity.

Then without warning the winding hall came to a sudden end. As if the solid stone walls had suddenly dissolved revealing a large cavern. With the intricacy of the carvings and pillars was on par with that of the throne room in Asgard, and could even beat it out in size. Looking on the outside of the mountain face it would have been impossible to think something so grade would be within.

All three pairs of feet came to an immediate halt as they marveled at their surroundings.

"Welcome," a soft voice spoke from within the shadowy room.

The group started, instantly going on high alert. Much to her annoyance both Thor and Loki stepped in front of her, ready to defend her as if she were a child in need of protection. Not that she did not appreciate their show of chivalry it was still quite irksome that somehow it always managed to escape their mind that she was more than capable of protecting herself. She could admit that she had not been at her best during her bout with the ether but she was by no means a weakling or defenseless in battle. True, she may not be as battle seasoned as Loki and Thor but she had received training from Loki when they were young as a means of managing her powers and she had not stopped training on her own over the years they were separated.

Before they could make another movement the shadows that lingered about the room were chased away as burning torches burst to full life. As the sudden shock of the lights turning to full intensity faded and their eyes adjusted their gazes quickly met the three women lounging across the room. If the women had been aware of their arrival at the mountain they certainly did not look it. In fact, it seemed as if they had been expecting them.

If not for the direness of their situation Fiore might have taken the time to marvel more at their beauty. Admittedly, all three of them had been expecting decrepit old hags. One woman stood as if in polite welcome. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high tail with her bangs left to hang delicately against each cheek. If it had been left to hang free her hair would have undoubtedly reached well past her slim waist. Her clothing was of the finest most intricate design made from golden, white, and blue silks. The second, with a long curling mass of silver hair that did indeed reach her waist and darker skin lounged lazily in a couch seeming to not be as worried to appear as welcoming as her sister. By the looks of her she was much more mature and she was not shy about displaying her curves as the gown of black, gold, and purple satin was cut perfectly to show off her womanly figure. The last was sitting in a chair near the couch where she had appeared to be playing a game laid out on a small table between her and the woman in the couch. This sister appeared much younger than the other two, almost girlish. Her black hair like the other two was long and tied into an intricate series of braids.

As if noticing their shock the second spoke, "You're surprised?" She did not even bother to rise from her lounging position, her red painted lips turning up in an amused smirk. "You were suspecting something more like this?" And with those words spoken the three women sitting before them suddenly changed, becoming three black clad women who indeed look to be a millennia in age. Then just as quickly as the change had happened the image faded returning to that of the beautiful young women.

"We only wear that image when we actually show ourselves to others, but we've made a special exception for you visitors." the women who was standing spoke, her voice revealing her as the one who had first spoken upon their arrival.

"Yes, there is something that humans and you Asgardians find more frightening about a old woman- it gives the whole seeing the future bit a little flare when we decide to share what we see," the youngest giggled obviously finding amusement in their charade.

"I welcome you to our home, I am Belldandy and these are my sisters Urd and Skuld," the first spoke again ignoring her younger sister's childishness.

Unlike the two men standing before her Fiore did not possess the warrior drive but she could feel well enough that the women before them now were of no threat. With a huff of annoyance she pushed her way between the two men. It was all too obvious that they were in no danger from them.

"And I am-."

"We know who you are, Lady Fiore," Urd interrupted, finally rising from her lounging position. "And we know exactly why you are here along with Prince Thor and Prince Loki."

"Then you can help?" Fiore asked, hearing the slight twinge of desperation. "Can you tell us if we can prove to Odin that there is more to what you told him when Loki and I were first brought to Asgard- that we have proven we can choose a path that is not a danger to the nine realms?"

For several heartbeats the room was silent.

"I suggest you answer truthfully- none of your tricks," Loki growled growing agitated with the lack of reply.

"Your threats will not work on us Loki," the oldest sister Urd spoke her voice deadly serious and her golden eyes narrowed in warning. In the next moment her image faded out of existence surprising all three at the sudden change. "Unless, that is, you are prepared to make this mountain your grave."

Loki's blue eyes widened as Urd reappeared behind him a dagger perched precariously at his throat.

"Besides, is it not strange that you of all beings claim us to be the tricksters?" she laughed. Feeling that she had made her point clear Urd stepped away from the tense prince allowing the dagger she had manifested in her hand to shimmer away.

Moving to sooth the feathers her older sister had ruffled to the volatile ice prince Belldandy moved forward. As she moved her silken gown ruffled around her mixing with the twinkling of the golden pendants circling her wrists and neck. She made a beeline for Fiore, taking her hands in her own and leading her toward the abandoned seating arrangement.

"You should all have a seat before you hear what it is we have to say."

Meanwhile, Skuld and Urd lead both Loki and Thor to join them while extra seats appeared magically from thin air. It was only Loki who stubbornly refused to sit, still far too on edge to relax enough to do so. Instead, he stood silently beside the chair Fiore was currently seated in.

With their three guests situated the three sisters gathered together.

"Our power is great and our sight goes further than that of even Heimdall. Yet, we are not free to speak fullying to anyone, even the Allfather. It is not our place to foretell the future to benefit one. Things must happen as they are meant and decisions must . We can only inform enough to help it along enough in favor of all. The outcome is left to the will of fate," Belldandy spoke serenely.

"Allfather misinterpreted our warning," Urd added as she picked idly at a well manicured fingernail. "We did not say that the girl would bring about Ragnarok nor did we say Loki would do so. He simply assumed."

"We only spoke of Ragnarok coming at the hands of a royal born in ice and snow when darkness consumes a frozen heart-side by side to watch the world fall," Skuld continued, her voice still seeming almost girlish despite her millennia of life and the seriousness of the topic.

"It was Odin who assumed we spoke of Loki and Fiore together- that one would influence the other. The bitterness and Jotun blood of Loki and the warring powers with so much potential within Fiore."

"Darkness and ice- you meant me?" Fiore mumbled at the realization, her mind mentally working through the riddle. "A royal in ice-that would be Loki? Standing together to bring about Ragnarok? But I would never do that!"

Just as she was with their confrontation with Odin, Fiore found herself incredibly put out by the insinuations.

"You were not wrong, young Fiore," Belldandy disclosed. "In the defiance of fate that you displayed toward Odin. It is true, individuals do have power over their own fate. What we see is truth, but how it comes about…"

"That is another matter," Urd interjected matter of factly. "You could have been so much had Odin not kept you locked away. A warrior- a warrior queen. And you still very much could be."

"Why would you let Odin going on believing that then? Why keep us apart? Why use us?" Fiore demanded the pent up anger beginning to boil forth. "We would never willingly bring Ragnarok about!" Fiore cried demanding answers.

"With the darkness raging inside you beyond even your control can you still be so sure?" Urd answered.

The question left Fiore quaking with rage and had Loki not been holding her she might have attacked the norn.

"As we have already told you, our foretellings are rarely so easy to interpret. We cannot hand over fate's design to everyone who asks,"Urd continued without a hint of mercy for the harsh reality of her words. "Despite seeing our tellings in this light, in a bid for power Odin could not ignore the power at his fingertips," she went on, now looking to Loki as she spoke not missing the cold anger shining in his eyes intensifying with every word she spoke. "So he sent the girl away, separating her from Loki until she was old enough to marry. She would marry Thor, and forever separate her from Loki, therefor making the path of fate we had predicted null. He did not consider the possibility of their early meeting. Even so the hand of fate had already been set into motion the moment that girl was born on Jotunheim. Everything they thought, felt and experiences in their life- the feelings of being left alone, forgotten, and without control of their own lives only brought them closer together. Two battered souls that were forever fated to meet- to become one and heal the other."

Hearing the story of their relationship, their parting, and their draw towards each other only reminded them of why they were there. It also told them that after all this time the reason for their separation was moot- pointless.

"In other words," Skuld finally chimed in. "It was not your being together that we predicted as the bringer of Ragnarok but rather Odin's own actions that would drive.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Loki asked harshly, the rage he felt for years leaking through his usually calm mask. "You essentially just told us that it was against the rules."

"That may be true," Urd agreed, her golden eyes glimmering with seriousness. "But things are already well in motion. There is no stopping it now, making it pointless to keep it quiet now."

"Urd!" Belldandy admonished. "It is impolite to say such things."

It did not escape the group's notice that despite the oldest sisters admonishment of her sister she did not disagree with the statement or that fact that more information was being revealed to them then they would normally reveal.

"Besides," Belldandy stepped up to Fiore, taking her hands in her own once more in a gesture of friendship. "We would like for you to overcome the darker outcome. The path of light is still possible, even now."

"Loki will bring about Ragnarok- it is true." Skuld added solemnly.

"And Fiore will be the key to releasing it from him. He will be driven to it witnessing the woman he loves be overcome by the darkness," Urd was the next to speak.

"He will do it- to save her," Belldandy finished, the lightness now completely gone from her voice.

"You keep speaking in riddles. Which outcome is it?" Thor demanded, growing frustrated with the norns' words just as Loki was.

"The Allfather sent her away but intentionally kept her close. The Allfather brought her to the capital at the exact time where she would come into contact with the Ether. The ether once sensing the darkness attached itself to her and in doing so only exacerbated the powers within her, causing it to slowly eat away at her mind and body. All the while, once more reunited, the love between Fiore and Loki only continued to grow, their souls becoming ever more intertwined until each one would end the world if it meant saving the other," Belldandy answered Thor, remaining unfazed by his display of anger.

While Thor remained fairly confused by the Norns words Fiore and Loki were much less confused. Rather, a profound understanding had begun to set upon them both. Hearing the Norn's words neither one could deny how much sense could be made. It made sense that Odin would have interpreted the fortune as he had when given by the Norns. Being all too aware of Fiore's warring powers it also made sense that the ether would consume her- the effects of which Fiore was only too aware of. At times she could still feel the darkness lingering, sweeping through the cracks of the walls that had once held it back. She had felt it even more intensely since their arrival in hell. Even Fiore could not say what would become of it or if she could control it. Then, knowing how they felt about each other from the very beginning and how those emotions had only intensified since their reunion made sense

Even now, Fiore was certain that both she and Loki would go to extreme lengths if it meant saving each other.

"Don't you see?" Skuld questioned them. "The wheel is still in motion. But there is one last piece of the puzzle."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked confused.

"A piece that even we and our far reaching gaze can not see," Belldandy explained.

"You mean the event that acts as the final push don't you?" Loki asked already understanding what the three Norns spoke of. Unlike Thor, his keen mind made it far easier to follow and see the reasoning in the Norn's speech.

"Yes," Belldandy answered serenely in agreement. "There will be one last push and you two will make individual choices that will either lead to Ragnarok or...to peace."

"But…"

"It does little good to make claims of innocence or any denials of never taking the darker path," Skuld scolded, waving her finger at Fiore as if reprimanding a naughty child.

"Even now I can sense the darkness- the anger lingering within you both," Skuld added, her voice cold and gold eyes blazing.

"As you both know all too well, there are things in life that you can not choose before the path is clear to you. Emotions can be powerful and just as unpredictable as fate."

As much as Fiore wished to disagree they all knew the truth. That understanding of reality hung heavily between the trio. Now that they had received the answers they had come for they did not know their next move.

"I am afraid that there is nothing more we can tell you," Belldandy finished softly.

And with that said the blazing torch lights suddenly flared before dimming, and as the shadow descended on the ornate room the three sisters all but disappeared. With no other options left to them the trio rose to their feet reading themselves to leave. Hand in hand Loki lead Fiore back down the winding halls that had lead them to the cavernous home of the Norns. Just as upon their arrival small flames flickered around them with each step they took down the hall to light their way.

As they were about to reach the exit the grumble beneath them rumbled, the stone walls shivering as the entrance reopened itself to allow their exit. Thor stepped through the exit ahead of Loki and Thor as they momentarily lingered. Even in the silence of the moment both knew that the Norns had given them a new sense of hope.

With a confident smirk, so much like the smirk of mischievous young boy that she had once known, the very same she had first loved, Loki reached out his pale long fingered hand taking hold of much smaller warm hand. In silent understanding she returned the grip for a moment before winding her arm through strength in the fim muscle beneath the leather of his armor, the steadiness of him giving her the steadiness she needed.

Loki moved to lead them out of the cavern but a disembodied voice from behind called them to a sudden halt. They recognized the soft lit of Belldandy's voice and it was Loki's name she called. Turning to stare back at where they had just come Belldandy alone appeared from the darkness her image ghostly. Fiore was sure that if she were to reach out her hand would pass right through the apparition.

"A word of caution young prince," Belldandy spoke her intense blue gaze moving between the entwined couple. "Rely not on your power, your hatred, or your pain, but on your heart. Despite what you or others may think it is not as icy as you would think. If you can do that, then perhaps you have a chance."

And so after relaying her last word of advice the image vanished.

With a new found, deeper sense of their mission Fiore felt, at least for the moment, a calmness and assurance that they could successfully choose the right path for themselves. The Norns were correct- anger, sorrow, love, and all number of emotions were what pushed those that felt them to do any number of things- both good as well as bad. Together they turned and stepped from the cavern not looking back as the stones were once more replaced to disguise the entrance.


	7. Descent

In the next days that passed, the sun unseen in the daytime hours of hell, the trio made their way back toward the teleportation site to return to Asgard. As they passed the open area in which they had camped earlier on their trip Fiore's eyes recognized the boulder that marked their camp. The memory of Hela, her eerie laughter and easy manner as she had given her own warnings regarding the beings that lingered in the shadows of hell suddenly rose in her mind. She remembered how unsettled she had felt when the ghostly woman had disappeared in the darkness, her warning leaving her trembling.

With the ease in which they walked past the clearing Fiore pushed the memory aside. It was an easy task with the hope that the Norns had given. It was only for the briefest of moments that Fiore found herself questioning if the ease that she felt was appropriate. The Norns had spoken and given them hope, there was choice involved in their fate and Odin would be unable to disregard the relationship between Loki and Fiore any longer. In fact, upon their return Fiore felt that shy may not be able to withhold her reprimands for all the pain that he had caused Loki and herself over the years.

Another passed and they drew nearer to the teleportation sight. With a suddenness that caught Loki by surprise Fiore reached out her small fingers grasping the leather of his armor. They paused in stride and Fiore waited momentarily for Thor to move further ahead to provide them with some form of privacy. Loki turned turned to give his full attention to Fiore grasping her hand in his cool one when her hand began to slide from where she held him. Knowing she needed comfort, that their time in hel was beginning to wear on her, more so than himself as a seasoned warrior who was conditioned to withstand such unsettling surroundings.

"When we return and tell Odin what we learned," she began, "what do you think will happen?" She had finally voiced her fears. It was difficult not to consider that even when told that there was more choice in their fate then Odin had understood that he would be unmoved. And as king of Asgard, would they have any other choice but to follow his command?

Loki's keen mind immediately knew what Fiore was seeking. Admittedly, this was a conversation that had been preoccupying his own mind as they'd traveled. True, the Norns had given hope that they could be together safely but it did necessarily mean that Odin would allow such. It had been made abundantly clear to him in Asgard that Odin intended Fiore for Thor, her powers while strange were powerful and useful, even in the hands of a non warrior like her.

But he also knew that the Allfather could be a blind fool, vindictive and cruel when disobeyed. For the simple fact that it was he who sought to be with Fiore would likely be enough for the Allfather to condone their relationship- his actions on Earth would not easily be forgotten. Yet, that no longer mattered. Even if it meant that he and Fiore would not be able to remain in Asgard, they would remain together.

"Don't worry about that now," Loki replied, his eyes darkening dangerously at the thought of her being taken from him.

"I just…" she began but seemed to have thought better of it as she changed her mind. "You better kiss me, just in case time runs out and we don't have forever."

Suddenly overcome with emotions that only she could ilict within him Loki pulled her close, so much so that her whole body was molded against him. It was so strange that her soft delicate curves seemed a perfect fit against his lithe but hard body. Against him she felt as fragile as glass but even he knew there was a strength within her that rivaled even his own. It was so natural between them. It became even more so when Loki's lips descended on Fiore's, still gasping in surprise at his sudden movement she was unprepared for his lips to meet hers in a fiery kiss.

Still in shock Fiore stared wide eyes into his rapidly darkening eyes as his lips firmand insistent explored hers. It was only moment before her own lips began moving against his in response. She spread her hands over his chest revealing in the firm muscle she knew was beneath his armor. In that moment she found herself flush as the thought disappointment that he was clothed flitted through her mind; a sudden urge to be able to spread her hands over his chest and feel the marble skin covering his taut muscles heating her.

The kiss was possessive- it both terrified and thrilled her. It left her knees weak and her mind reeling for something to grasp onto, but all there was, was Loki- so she held on tight and revealed in the sheer glory of the passion. The sensation of his lips conquering hers, possessing her completely, was overwhelming. She clung to him, desperate not to break the contact between them.

Loki moved his hands to her waist and lifted her closer still against him, his lips continuing their exploration, never leaving hers. Fiore breathed her in, and his amazing scent of books and forest swirled inside her body, setting every nerve ending on fire. Unable to help herself she gave off a soft moan against his lips as desire took over her senses.

There was only one thing they both wanted- each other.

Fiore felt as if she were floating, only anchored by the circle of Loki's arms locked around her waist. She felt the kiss end as he pulled back only slightly. She didn't even think as her hands moved from his chest to circle his neck not wanting any space between them. Even if she were to release him Fiore was unsure if she would even be able to stand on her own.

"I was dead until the moment I met you," he spoke gently against her lips, his breath feathering gently across her cheek. "I was a lifeless corpse with no true purpose other than pretending to be alive. living without the ability to change my course, bound to live in hate and suffer a slow death."

"Loki, Thor freed you from the prisons," she commented gently, her eyes glued to his. The closeness of his face allowing her to make out the silvery blue of his eyes and each individual fleck of green. "He won't allow you to be returned there after all that you've done now."

Loki chuckled at her answer. The innocent that she was, she could not understand just how much of a monster he had been before she had arrived at the palace. Even now, she was still very much a simple country girl, the child who saw only the best in him. Despite knowing everything she couldn't even imagine it of him- and it was one of the reasons he loved her. She saw so easily what he could not even imagine seeing himself.

Without warning and having wanted to do so for so long now Loki using his hold on her to pull her even closer if possible for one last kiss. This kiss was different, it was soft and lingering, the sort of kiss meant to last.

"I have to believe in something to believe in right now," he spoke gently, his voice cracking and out of breath from their shared kisses. "I have to. Fiore, when this is done will…"

All words were suddenly halted as the sky grew even more impossibly dark as black clouds rolled in across the sky, and thunder and lightning crashed ominously. The fluttering in her heart, having had an idea of what Loki had been about to ask suddenly became a pounding of dread as she watched the foreboding clouds in the distance. Loki and Fiore quickly moved to rejoin Thor who had stopped to watch the strange phenomena begin to take place. At the moment

"What is it?" Fiore asked hopefully. If either man knew what was happening perhaps it wasn't something to worry about but rather a common occurrence in hel.

When she was meant only by stony silence Fiore knew their answer and it had a deep cold shiver running down her spine. But what happened next was far from what she would have suspected.

"Stay here," Loki told her, not even glancing at her as he and Thor made to venture closer. Whatever was coming they intended to meet it before it had the chance to reach them. He didn't even glance at her as he began to follow Thor, his voice alone as he spoke demanding her to follow his order.

Intense indignation and fear suddenly flashed through her as the two moved away. She had no intention of following his order until he stopped and turned back to her. And before she could form a retort to his high handedness, he moved in front of her again. His hand snaked out pulling her against him tilting her face up and pressing his lips against hers once more. he pulled away just as quickly he'd moved in, leaving her gaping and wide eyed; any scathying retort she may have made in reply to his demand falling silent on her lips.

All she seemed able to manage was to stare into Loki's eyes and to welcome the warmth emanating from his body. He cupped her face in his hands. The pads of his calloused hands emanated a cooling warmth. The emotions he stirred in her told her that he was her's and her's alone.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you," he said quietly, fiercely. "Please, do as I ask," he seemed to be begging her, knowing that his earlier demand had left her ruffled.

With that said he left one last lingering kiss against her lips before he moved to rejoin Thor. Fiore meanwhile watched anxiously as the two men disappeared in the distance.

Despite leaving her behind in the hopes that whatever was to happen she would remain safe Loki's mind lingered with Fiore. Suddenly a crash of lightening lit the sky crashing in a deadly bolt that barely missed the two warriors as it barreled into the ground. There was little time to continue to think of Fiore and the future he hoped to share with her when the growls of unseen creatures began to fill the air.

Within seconds the unseen creatures appeared, a myriad of them bursting through the very ground while others seemed to simply appear from the shadows. The creatures themselves were exactly those that you would have expected to see in the realm of hell. There were humanoid looking creatures while others seemed animal like. The one trait that they all seemed to share was that they looked less like living creatures and more like creatures of the dead.

It was obvious that there was only one task set out for the creatures-attack. And the sheer number of creatures now heading for them was sure to keep even them occupied for some time.

"It seems we've gained the attention of someone in this realm other than the Norns," Thor commented idly as he prepared to attack.

"So it would seem."

Even as he and Thor stepped into battle and he drew his daggers with a simple flick of his wrist he knew that this was no random attack. As the first creature drew close Loki's dagger lashed out striking a death blow straight to the face.

There was no time for more thought, his entire attention was needed in battle.

Waiting back where Loki and Thor had left her Fiore could make out nothing taking place in the battle. Every so often she would

It seemed as if hours had passed since she had been left to wait out the battle. In reality it had been less than twenty minutes. Yet all the while, she could only think about what was happening- how Loki and Thor were faring in battle. Every so often she could hear a battle cry coming from the battle ground ahead.

The uncertainty was making her heart race with anxiety.

While she had intended to obey Loki's demand that she remain behind while he and Thor confront their attackers but she was quickly losing her will to remain where she was. But it was the thought of not knowing how Thor and Loki faired that made her decision for her. Without another thought Fiore moved from the place she had been left, determinedly heading toward the battle to join her two companions.

Something was wrong. He felt it as he distracted a small group of the creatures that had zeroed in on him with a projected image of himself before launching several daggers from thin air to bury deep within each creature that had been ready to attack.

Grinning to himself, being taken in by the drive of battle Loki turned to meet his next opponent only to stop dead in shock. The creature while as vile looking as any of the others this one sported a long jagged slash across their face, one eye completely gone and bleeding heavily. The wound was familiar, the same death blow he himself had struck on the first creature that had attacked him.

In his confusion Loki was not quick enough to avoid the creature's blow completely. As the vile creature's claws caught across his abdomen ripping through his leather armor and tearing at his skin. He grunted from the unexpected sting of pain his wrist arm lashing out to strike another death blow to the creature before it had the chance to attack him again. With a cry of agony the creature fell to the bloody ground.

Loki stood over the body watching it warily, panting and holding a hand over his abdomen in the attempt to steam to blood flow. As he felt the blood seep from between his fingers Loki cursed. He hadn't thought that the creature's strike had cut so deep. Even as the battle continued around him he waited, standing over the body of the fallen creature and watching carefully. This time he was sure that the blow he had dealt the creature was a death blow that could not be recovered from. But he had thought the same when he had first face the creature. This time he would be sure.

Much to Loki's shock he watched as the creature regained its feet once more ready to continue the battle. Lokie swore striking the creature again before it could land another blow. If this battle continued, and it would, both he and Thor would be eventually be worn down and succumb to the sheer numbers.

"Thor!" Loki called out clearing a path in the creatures to return to his brother's side needing to war Thor of the danger they found themselves in. "These creatures are already dead. We can strike them down as much as we want but it will do us no good!"

"It makes sense," Thor growled out as he struck out with his hammer sending seven of the offending creatures backward. "What do you suggest we do?"

Before either of the two princes could establish a plan their attention was focused completely back on battle, the sheer number of creatures they faced made it nearly impossible to do any thinking ahead. The creatures were on the attack once more.

As Thor and Loki prepared for the next onslaught of creatures something in the air suddenly changed. The group of creatures that had been preparing to attack suddenly stopped. Their lower bodied seemed frozen in place but their arms waved wildly and lips were curled in angry scowls as they continued to attempt to reach their prey. Watching the strange occurrence taking place before them Thor and Loki glanced at each other, their eyes questioning what had happened but neither one was quite sure of the answer.

They didn't have much time to consider the possibilities before the next bout of bloodthirsty creatures came forward. It was that that moment that both men were left gaping as a new feminine battle cry sounded over the growls of the creatures. The next moment she was flying through the air as she leapt up coming down on the line of attacking creatures. Her daggers of ice flashed as she struck out at the offending creatures deterring them from their attack on the two princes.

Loki was left utterly stunned. Despite the continued battle around him he was left staring sack jawed at the woman who had suddenly become a warrior. She looked marvelous and fierce in battle, her hair flashing brilliant red from its coiled braid offset by the streak of silver. It was that moment that he noticed for the first time the coat of ice that had been trapping the first round of creatures originating from the direction in which she had appeared and keeping them from attacking.

It was obvious that in their years apart she had not stopped the training he had begun. The fight he had seen in her when confronting Odin and during her possession of the ether he has seen that she was indeed powerful. The grace in which she moved now, moving with cartwheels and flips as she swiftly dodged and defended herself before offering a deadly blow of her own magic was undeniably impressive. She was not the practiced and skilled warrior as Sif but not the wilting flower either. With her distraction by her current opponent the creatures she had incapacitated earlier managed to break free of their entrapment to rejoin their fellows forcing both Thor and Loki back into action.

Unlike Thor who with a roaring laugh, as if entertained by watching such a slight creature like Fiore battle, reentered the fray with new vigor, Loki was not as pleased to see her arrival. Loki knew it was foolish of him to do so but watching Fiore risk herself when he had given her specific orders to remain out of danger. Completely ignoring the creatures that snarled and clawed with deadly teeth and claws his eyes sought Fiore, his entire focus zeroing in on only her.

Fiore felt his gaze before she even saw him standing amongst the hostile creatures. Her gaze moved meeting his as if drawn by a magnet. Once their eyes met across the distance between them his eyes hardened and she knew instantly how angry he was with her. He took a threatening step forward, seeming completely oblivious to the danger currently surrounding him. Thor as if sensing the distraction of his two companions brought a bolt of lighting down momentarily rendering all opponents obsolete, at least until they once more regrouped.

With his way made clear to the time being he took another step forward. Suddenly feeling more in danger in the face of Loki's anger, his cold eyes flashing dangerously, Fiore made to take a step back. Before she could take more than a single step backward the image before her flashed and his muscled arm was suddenly reaching out for her, latching onto her shoulder and causing her to wince in pain at the bruising grasp. His expression didn't soften as it so often did when he looked at her.

It was only in reminding herself of her annoyance that he had ordered her to remain behind, as if she could not protect herself or even help them. Afraid she may be, but she was far from useless or fragile as Loki seemed to think.

"Loki, let go. You're hurting me," she spoke her voice as dangerous and demanding as she could manage to make it.

Loki's hands immediately fell away from her shoulders. He stepped back, cursing the ground and tugging at his raven hair, leaving it in uncommon disarray.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed put where I had left you?" the sudden boom of his voice made Fiore more nervous than she had been previously.

"I can help you know!" Fiore hissed tartly. And as if to make her point she materialized another ice dagger and sent it flying to land directly between the eyes of a creature that was coming upon Loki.

Despite being impressed with her Loki wasn't the type to be out done. Just as she had done he materialized one of his own signature daggers to take down a creature that had regained its feet after Thor's attack.

The battle between the undying creatures wore on; their numbers seeming endless when every time they landed a deadly blow it wasn't long before the creature would once more be on the attack. Fiore lost track of the time as they battled on. It seemed as if the battle would never end as the trio were left ragged and worn from the continuous battling. Of the three it was Thor who remained the most apt. The wound Loki had received earlier was beginning to wear on him along with the continued use of his magic. Fiore, meanwhile, being the most unseasoned of the two had resorted to mostly dodging and hand to hand. and even the swiftness of her movements had become less smooth as she fought to find the energy to sustain herself further.

Then suddenly it all stopped. The creatures seemed to dissolve into darkness becoming nothing. Fiore, Loki, and Thor were left staring wide-eyed as their minds busily tried to reason what had happened. They did not have long to consider the possibilities before the ground beneath their feet began to tremble, the shock quickly growing. The earth trembled so powerfully that Fiore was nearly sent tumbling to the ground before she was just barely able to catch herself.

The trio then watched gaping, prepared for any possibility of what could happen next, as a jagged crevice tore open across the ground. Cautiously Loki stepped forward, getting close enough only to glance down into the pit. Looking down into the pit he found that the bottom was impossible to see; there was only darkness and as far as he could tell the pit was endless.

As they were distracted by the strange occurrence none of them noticed that a small group of the creatures had silently reappeared behind them. It was too late by the time they became aware of the return of the danger. It was Loki who turned first with the intention of informing Thor and Fiore of the pit's depth. His silvery blue eyes widened as he turned to see the creatures suddenly launch themselves forward. He hadn't even had the time to properly warn Fiore and Thor of their approach, barely managing an inaudible grunt as several of the creatures wrapped themselves tightly around him, their hold on his arms and legs making it nearly impossible for him to move. He hissed in pain as one of the creature's' fangs found purchase in his skin. Soon Thor found himself in the same position. It was only Fiore that escaped as three of the creatures came forward, surrounding her while behind her the mouth of the crevice gapped, leaving her nowhere to run.

There was only a brief pause, the creature's seeing her trapped leapt forward; left weakened as she was she was too slow to gather up the energy for a defensive attack. But it soon became apparent that the creatures had no intention of actually hurting her. Before she could stop them or even react in anyway the creatures barreled into her, sending her and themselves careening over the edge of the opening. She could only gape in shock as she felt her feet leave the leverage of the ground. It took several long, seemingly unending moments, for her to realize what was even happening. And then suddenly all she felt was fear, and in her fear she called out for Loki.

As she fell she could hear Loki's desperate cries for her. Helpless, she desperately cried out for him, but it was useless. Being held above by the creatures neither Thor nor Loki could rescue her and as weak as she had grown she could not rescue herself. All she could do was release the fear, her screams echoing around her as she fell deeper into the endless pit. As she fell the little light of the realm of hell disappeared from above until she was left in complete darkness.

Above both Loki and Thor watched in shock as Fiore disappeared into the darkness below. All that remained of her was the treasured shawl that Loki had once gifted to her that she had worn as a sash during their journey, having apparently fallen lose during their battle fluttered to the earthen ground, now bloodied and ragged from battle.

Seeing Fiore fall all Loki could hear was her screams fading away the further she fell until there was nothing.

_Did she hit the bottom? Was she still falling? Exactly how deep was the pit? Where did it lead?_

Fear lanced through him. Images of her broken body at the bottom of the pit flitted nonstop through his mind. In an instant there was only one thing on his mind- to get back to Fiore. Their fight to free themselves was simple enough. The creatures seeming to have completed their duty

The fact that the creatures had obviously been a diversion meant to have weakened them and keep them distracted while Fiore was left vulnerable left Loki on edge. he had already put the pieces together enough to know that whatever was happening Fiore had been the clear target, and now she was alone- wherever she was.

For perhaps the first time in their lives it was Thor who stopped Loki from being rash. Stepping before Loki to stop him from approaching the crevice where Fiore had disappeared Thor knew only too well what Loki intended.

"Get out of my way," Loki demanded his eyes hardening with flecks of green overtaking the blue.

"You have no idea what is down there!" Thor reasoned.

"Yes, I do," Loki replied snidely. "Fiore is there and that is more than enough reason for me." Loki moved to side step Thor's burly figure only for his brother to take his shoulder and force him back to meet his eye.

"We should go back. Make a plan at least. Don't you remember the warnings that Fiore had told us Hela had given her. Whatever this is," he said gesturing toward the gaping hole, "could very well be related to those warnings!"

"Go then," Loki shot back pulling his arm from Thor's hold as he began to walk along the edge of the crevice. "But I will be retrieving Fiore."

Before speaking Thor took immediate note that Loki seemed to have chosen his words very carefully- but not for the purpose of manipulating Thor, but rather to convince himself. His heart constricted for his brother's barely concealed desperation, the deep love he obviously felt for the woman showing in his usually calm and cold features. He could only imagine what it must have felt like being denied even the smallest happiness in being with her when Odin had ensured they would remain separated- giving her, for lack of a better term, to himself to keep it so. He had joined them on this quest of his own volition in the hopes of ensuring that in this at least his brother would receive the happiness he deserved, by proving their father wrong. For a while it had seemed possible, but now something was beginning to weigh heavily in Thor's mind, telling him that the possibility was beginning to wane.

"Now is not the time to be spontaneous Loki!" Thor advised, slightly shocked that he was the one having to reason with the more reasonable of the two of them. He had hoped that Loki would see the logic in returning to Asgard first. If anything were to happen it would be in their best interest to have Sif and the warriors three accompany them.

Thor glanced only momentarily back toward where Heimdall waited to reopen the bifrost for them before turning back to join Loki. Even though he felt that strange foreboding darkness begin to sit heavily in his chest as they moved to find a path that would lead them into the crevice where Fiore had disappeared, he could not shake the honor within him that drove him to follow his brother to find Fiore- if not for the fact that he had grown fond of her as a friend then for his brother's happiness.

Together the two brothers began work out a plan to reach the bottom of the dark crevice to begin their search for their lost companion.


	8. Death Creeps In

Fiore became aware once more as she fought back through the darkness of unconsciousness. As she re-entered the world of the waking she quickly became very aware of the pain that was wracking her body. She couldn't remember actually hitting the ground but she could remember the intense fear and confusion she'd felt when she'd first began her descent into the deep crevice.

With a breathy groan she managed to push herself upward into a sitting position. Once she was sitting up Fiore took a moment to take in her surroundings as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Wherever she was there was nothing discernable about it. On all sides she was surrounded by stone walls, to her left and right a dark path narrowed into the dark. The stoney walls and darkness only continued above, the crevice being so deep that the sky above was impossible to see.

Somehow she found the strength to pull herself to her feet. As she rose her weakened legs trembled to keep her upright, sending her to tumbling against the stone wall behind her. Huffing from the effort that just the smallest amount of expended energy that it took to simply stand she took a moment and leaned against the wall to mentally check herself for any injury. Based on the pain currently shooting through her left shoulder she assumed it was fractured if not broken. But thankfully, and shockingly, it seemed to be the worst of her injuries.

The next thing that passed through her mind was the question of how she would get out of the hole in which she found herself. Even if she managed to find a way out it would be slow going with her injuries. She made the attempt to call on her magic to help her but to no avail. The possibility of creating her ice daggers and using them as picks to climb her way out of the hole was the first option that came to mind or even creating a pillar of ice to lift herself to the opening. However, it quickly became apparent that it was not an option as it was a very very real possibility that her powers could give out on her half way up and she could very well break her neck in the attempt. At the moment she was already diverting what energy she had left to keeping her awake and upright. It was better to not take the risk.

For the time being she concentrated on finding a way out- her mind not wanting to linger on the fact that she had made the attempt to call on her magic only for it to barely sputter in response. Wherever she was, it was not just any normal cavern. There was something in the air, like a barrier keeping her powers at bay. She could feel it, a dark barely discernable magic woven into the air and surrounding stone itself. Suddenly, she became all too aware that she felt trapped, as if she had fallen directly into a cage. Even worse- her mind kept replaying the dire warnings of Hela. Warnings of danger that she was trying very hard not to connect to her current situation to.

Bracing herself to start in her search for a way out Fiore went with her first instinct in which way to go but she barely managed two steps when unsettling laughter began to echo eerily through the cavern. Then slowly out of the darkness a shadowed figure emerged. Instantly the figure was recognizably female with well endowed womanly curves draped in black. The dark figure accentuated further by flowing black hair that hung loose in long riotous curls well past the woman's waist. It was the eyes that sent a shock of fear coursing through her, ruby red and burning with intensity.

Sensing danger Fiore steadied herself, planting her feet firmly in preparation for attack. Pushing away the pain as best she could she searched deep, grasping on to any magic left within her to help defend herself if necessary. With a great deal of concentration Fiore somehow found the power within herself to manifest a single ice dagger, keeping it hidden beneath the folds of her clothes until it was absolutely necessary. Instinct told her that danger was imminent.

The woman watched her with hungry red eyes. There was such dark intensity staring back at her that Fiore felt a cold sweat begin to trickle down her brow. It was reminiscent of a predator hunting its prey; and Fiore did not relish her role was prey. She sensed nothing from the woman- not even evil.

Yet, it was in sensing nothing that was perhaps most unsettling. The woman was just empty. There was something off about her. As Fiore continued to stare at her through the darkness she suddenly realized what seemed so strange. The blurriness of the woman's visage was not due to the darkness but rather the woman's image was not complete. Instead she appeared- translucent, as if she were little more than a shadow herself.

"You won't be needing that," she finally spoke, dark laugher tainting her smooth voice. She briefly lifted her hand twirling her finger in the air before her as if flicking away a bug.

With the simple move of her fingers the ice dagger in Fiore's hand that had just moments ago provided some semblance of protection against the mysterious threat shattered instantly in her hands. Without anything left to her defense Fiore was left blinking rapidly in shock at the effortless disarmament before quickly forcing herself to ignore the fear, the pain, and the feeling of knowing a losing battle. Even defenseless and weakened she had no plans to die so easily.

"I am glad you didn't die on your way down," she continued, eyeing Fiore as if she were a prized showdog. "Unfortunately, the body I inhabit must be alive when I take it. It makes it a great deal more difficult in acquiring one and it certainly makes it a great deal less fun.

"Who the hell are you?" Fiore spat, refusing to back down, driving herself to appear strong despite her weakened state. It didn't take great deal of effort to build of the vehemence in which she spoke; the woman, whoever she was, with her assumption that she had already achieved what she set out to do, whatever that was, was already easily accomplished. Much to her further irritation the woman ignored her demand for a name.

"Don't worry, I will make it quick. There is no need to fear," the woman's crimson lips quirked into a vicious sneer, lending an insincere credence to the words. "Well, maybe a little quick- I wouldn't want to waste the opportunity for a little fun."

Without warning the woman manifested her own dagger in her open palm. In her weakened state Fiore was slowed down leaving her unable to react until it was too late. Backed against the wall she had nowhere to go. In what must have been less than a heartbeat the woman had moved, seeming a flash darkness, until she was standing directly before Fiore. Fiore stood in stunned silence with her hand halfway outstretched as if to make some attempt at defense while her mismatched eyes widened, and her mouth gaped in a silent scream.

Then that single heartbeat passed…

A second…

And a third…

It happened so quickly there was no scream of pain. Fiore coughed, blood spewing from her lips to trickle from the corner of her lips and down her chin. She gasped, breathing heavily to catch her breath. Her legs weakened sending her stumbling backward against the stone wall. For a moment she managed to hold herself upright before her legs gave out completely and she fell to the floor. As she slid down her back rubbed against the stone wall behind her leaving a prominent glistening red stain of blood in her wake.

The pain only seemed to be intensifying with each passing moment. Breathing heavily Fiore looked up to find the woman watching her struggle. She Watched with wicked eyes that gleamed with what could only be described as joy, the woman raised her dagger to her lips. With the blade glimmering with Fiore's blood her tongue darted out, tasting the sticky red substance. As if she had tasted the gourmet creations of the finest chef in all the nine realms she gave a dramatic sigh.

"Such delicious suffering- such pain. Others find it terrifying, while I on the other hand find it exhilarating. Don't you? Can you feel it, the life leaving your body?"

"Who... are... you?" Fiore asked again, struggling for the words through the pain searing through her chest. Even now she was holding back the pain as much as possible, refusing to give the woman any more enjoyment.

"In order to take your body for my own I need you at death's door- when you are at your weakest, when your heart, soul, mind, and body are unprotected and vulnerable. Once I take over, everything that you are will become mine. Your body will heal and once you are locked away within your own body, in time, you, everything that you are will eventually fade away. In the end, I will be all that is left."

Fiore's mind swirled from both confusion and pain. She tried to concentrate, to push away the distraction of the searing pain, and of the blood flowing from her at an alarming rate.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Fiore grit out, trying her best to stem the flow of blood from the gaping wound in her chest. She had little hope of managing it but if she could somehow manage to keep the woman distracted from completing whatever task she was set on Fiore could possibly call enough of her magic to at least momentarily save herself. Not only was she trying to save herself but whatever the reason was that she found herself in her current predicament she wanted to know. Without information- she really would be dead.

"And I wouldn't expect you to," she sighed as if annoyed that Fiore wasn't keeping up with her storytelling. "Several millennia ago my original body was destroyed but the pest who did so did not consider my soul. I continued to exist even without a body- the only problem was that it is rather difficult to have any fun without a body," the woman finally answered rather matter of factly, her emotions moving between anger at her 'wrongdoer' and triumph in their foolishness to think her so easily dealt with. "It has been so long since I've had a body- centuries of nothing to channel my will through. I've tried other before you but none could contain me properly. But what a body you have; there is so much power flowing through these veins, untapped and just waiting for me to cause destruction."

The dagger had disappeared from her hands now while the translucent fingers of the woman reached out to grasp hold of the hand Fiore had been using to stem the flow of blood. The fact that it was covered in her blood only seemed to inflame the woman's sadistic enjoyment of the situation all the more. Her sharp fingertips gliding over Fiore's arm, drawing lines of blood up her previously unblemished arm, as if to emphasize her meaning of the power that flowed through her.

"I felt it even from Asgard. It is such a travesty that you were not using it well. There are so many possibilities. But don't worry, I will soon fix that. It will be a great deal of fun and I am sure I will enjoy every moment of it.

Using what little remained of her strength Fiore forcibly pulled her arm from the woman's grasp swiping out at her to force her away. The woman barely flinched, simply moving back on her own to stand at her full height over Fiore's slumped bleeding form. As she watched Fiore's struggle the intense brightness of glee never diminished from the woman's red eyes.

"I can see why Odin was so fearful of the possibilities. The fear and anger you felt stoked the darkness hidden deep within enough to awaken me even here in this wasteland.

Who would have thought it was your very fear of losing your precious Asgardian prince that would lead me straight to you. Perhaps Odin had every right to be fearful of the danger you would bring to the realms."

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" Fiore bit out icily, gritting in pain at the effort to speak. "Or were you so insignificant that no one ever bothered to give such an entity as you a name?"

Fiore knew she was playing with fire at stoking the woman's wrath. Yet, at the moment, feeling as if her own time was running out it seemed appropriate to at least irk the woman as much as possible before that came to pass. Then just as she had suspected the laughter drained from the woman's eyes as anger rose.

"How dare an insignificant little worm like you speak to me in such a disrespectful manner!"

"Insignificant" Fiore chuckled thickly, "And here you were just singing my praises."

"Perhaps," the woman hissed darkly as she realized that Fiore was intentionally angering her, "you should know my name. To those on Asgard I am simply known as Lady Death."

In that instant Fiore felt the heat rush out of her body as a giant block of ice seemed to suddenly be sitting heavily on her chest. The name was only too recognizable. Lady Death was a force of legend. A force defeated so long ago that for many she had simply become a story to frighten children. Before Odin and even King Bor she had been defeated and banished to Hel where she had supposedly been destroyed. But now it seemed it had only been her corporal body had been dealt with, leaving her soul to linger on in Hel where she remained trapped.

Leaving her to plan her vengeance- her return to the realms.

"A body and mind too vulnerable to withstand me as I destroy everything that they ever were. But I do find it rather surprising that a little thing like you is still alive. It is only proof of the power you possess."

With every silky word Lady Death spoke Fiore's foggy mind only spun more. Inwardly, she was wanted to deny that she understood what Lady Death spoke of. In truth, little made much sense, but pieces were slowly starting to fit together to give her a fair picture of her intentions. Yet, she continued to question, seeking more answers, for anything that slipped passed her lips that could save her in any way.

Rule one- the bad guys always liked to brag and often it was their downfall. Fiore only hoped that Lady Death could possibly fall into that category.

"I don't understand."

"Oh? Well, it is really quite simple. When I take a body the consciousness original to that body can't withstand the sheer presence of my own and is shattered by it. It has always been rather helpful when taking on new bodies. However, it makes the body rather more fragile than I prefer. Your's however, is swimming with untapped power. Power, that is just waiting for me to tap."

Instantly, more pieces fell into place. The power, the same dark power that Odin had feared and sought to use himself, the power that had drawn the ether to her, the power that she feared and that she could not control is what had drawn Lady Death to her. It had been like a giant red target for such an entity. Fear consumed her, eating away at her mind as it rushed through all the signs and possibilities.

If what she said was indeed true, that she intended to take over her body and power, than there was no telling what would happen. Even worse, Fiore realized that this event was most likely the event that the Norns had foretold as being the catalyst that brought about ragnarok. Perhaps Loki's involvement, their relationship, was what brought her here to place her in this situation. They had not specified in relating the details of the premonition, only stating that it was their love for each other, what they would be willing to for each other that could spark the beginning of the end.

Had it not been their refusal to be separated, to prove that they could change the future that Odin believed in that brought them here?

More and more, the possibility became more of a reality. It wasn't Loki that would bring ragnarok but rather herself...could that be?

"I won't let you!" Fiore growled defiantly. She had no chance to say anything more before Lady Death snapped. In the next moment Fiore cried out in surprised pain as Lady Death's fingers tangling in her hair as she pulled her head back with a purposefully painful tug. The movement forced Fiore to meet

"You don't seem to understand," the woman hissed in her ear. "You won't have a choice. Look around you, this is the darkest reaches of your mind. The piece of any person that they are not aware of. This is where you exist now- and soon you will fade away. This may be your body but now it belongs to me. For those of us born with magic, it is connected to our life force, our souls, and our minds. And you are cut off from it all now- without it to sustain you this shadow of yourself, the last piece of you that exists in MY new body."

Her anger seeming to abat ever so slightly as she spoke Lady Death released Fiore and stepped away once more. As she continued to speak Lady Death sounded almost maternal, almost as if she were berating a naughty child.

"You certainly made waste of it. It is rare for two warring powers to exist within a single being but you clearly did not chose the correct one. But it was the power of your ice magic that first alerted me to your existence so I guess I am thankful for that. But imagine my surprise when I actually sensed something much more hidden beneath the surface. This darkness is amazing. It's so beautiful, dark, and deadly. You should understand-."

"You're wrong," Fiore muttered weakly.

"Think back. Haven't you experienced strange powers before? Overwhelming. Tempting. I saw you make the guard release you. I know the ether was drawn to you. You and that prince of yours know it- you've both seen it in you. Why would you not want that?"

Much to Fiore's horror she could feel her life slipping away along with the blood that continued to flow from her chest wound. With every passing moment she was becoming an easier target, and there was nothing she could do about it. The only thing keeping her going at that moment was the horror in what Lady Death spoke of and the ever dimming ability to fight it.

"It's no matter. Fortunately, I have already begun to flood it with the darkness you have denied for so long since the moment you fell into my little trap," she moved to now lovingly stroke Fiore's dirt and blood smeared cheek.

Fiore felt herself stiffen. Anger rushed through her, cascading over the fear to fill her with a sudden spurt of energy. With strength that she didn't even know she had she took hold of Lady Death's stroking hand, sending her icy power needling through through the connection, pushing aggressively against the darkness with warning.

Even the silent threat did not phase the made woman standing before her.

"Over my dead body will I let you-," Fiore threatened in deadly calm, risking another push of her power for emphasis.

"Perhaps not your body," Lady Death replied easily, "But your soul is another matter."

As if she were finished Lady Death moved to stand at her full height directly before Fiore.

"I can feel it," she spoke, taking in a deep breath. "I can smell death on you."

Fiore stiffened, feeling the cold dread heighten within her chest.

"It seems it's time."

Knowing of what Lady Death referred to Fiore tried to call forth her powers but Lady Death was correct. In her current state she was near death, too weak to even move to fight back. The darkness within the cavern added an extra layer of suffocation of her powers.

Fiore's eyes widened, feeling her whole body freeze as she stared into Lady Death's cold unblinking eyes. The woman's image began to blur. She could only watch in horror as the image began to dissolve into particles of pitch that floated around her before they melted into her like snowflakes against skin. The instant that the darkness of Lady Death's soul touch her skin instantly began to heat. Within the time span of less than a second she was feeling excruciating pain, more painful than she had ever felt before. She screamed, her voice growing hoarse as it echoed through the cavern.

And suddenly there was silence. With the silence came numbness- the pain simply melted away. Confused Fiore opened her eyes, but what she found was not what she had expected to fin. Gone was the high endless walls of stone. In their place was nothing- quit literally nothing. It was as if she were floating in the center of a black void. All around her was nothing but endless, infinite darkness.

Getting to her feet, mentally noting that the pain she had felt just moments ago was now completely gone, she walked forward on steady legs. Expecting to meet a wall that would suddenly emerge from the darkness Fiore found it disconcerting when she found herself walk on and on, never meeting anything. Changing course she attempted the same in the opposite direction. Again and again she did the same in the hopes of finding some means of escape, only to come up empty handed. And with each passing moment the darkness, the evil, only seemed to be growing stronger around her, becoming even more intense than it had in the cavern. It was as if the darkness had found a power source to feed on, allowing it to continue growing strong.

Unfortunately, as she continued to be unable to find a way out, Fiore was becoming unnervingly aware of what had happened.

"So, you've finally realized it have you," Lady Death's voice sounded, echoing from all sides. "You just stay where you are Fiore and soon enough your soul will wither away. Then there will be nothing to fear. But until then, perhaps I should provide a little entertainment."

Suddenly the darkness faded. In its place the image of where she had once been sitting in the cavern appeared around her. Only now the image of blurred by the darkness around the edges. Looking at it was like looking at an image through an old lense. It was what she saw- or more specifically, what Lady Death saw. The truth that she had wanted to deny could no longer be denied. Fiore could feel it all around her, she was in her own body, but without all at the same time.

"I must say the barriers you had unconsciously erected to keep it at bay are quite impressive. Even I am not completely through yet. But it is beginning to seep through the cracks- and it tastes marvelous. I can't wait to use its full capacity to wipe out every living creature in the nine realms- I think I'll start with Asgard. Your prince and little friends will be perfect target practice don't you think?"

"Damn you, you bitch!" Fiore screamed her frustration, wanting something anything to smash. Yet, as she was, she did not even have access to her powers. Everything that she was was now Lady Death's and it was a fact that was quickly eating away at her. She could sense every movement Lady Death made with her body, see everything, hear every word, and if she concentrated well enough her thoughts. Even so, she was cut off from everything else- her power, her ability to speak and move through her own body- her life. As she was, Fiore was a soul detached from her body and trapped in the furthest reaches of her own mind now controlled so fully by Lady Death. She found little solace in essentially being trapped within herself, even less knowing that Lady Death was correct in her statements of eventually disappearing. Without a body to be attached to a soul could not survive long on its own and would eventually disappear.

"You understand don't you?" Lady Death's disembodied voice asked, having sensed Fiore's comprehension. With a wave of her hand the wall of stone rippled, its surface turning into that of a mirror. Despite being under Lady Death's control Fiore's body still reflected her usual appearance, only with torn clothes soaked in blood and looking rather worse for wear. Lady Death seemed to be observing herself avidly in the reflective surface. "Hmmm, but this will not do. The face is fair enough but everything else is much to...not me. Well, now that this body is mine it's time to make a few minor adjustments."

With that said she reached up to stroke her fingers through Fiore's hair. The once flaming waves turned pitch while the once gentle curls became tighter and the length grew until it seemed to flow well past her waist. Fiore's mismatched eyes faded, becoming a matching pair of glittering red. Within the depths of those red eyes cruelty and hatred peered back in the looking glass- pure evil. An evil that was fully enjoyed by the being if the cruel seductive curve of now ruby red lips were to reveal anything. Now, she far more resembled the translucent image of Lady Death that had first confronted her- only now she was fully formed in the flesh. The only thing that seemed to remain of Fiore was the silvery streak of hair.

The warriors clothes Fiore had dorn were gone as well, replaced by a sleek bloody red dress with a deep slit curving up the left leg and sleeves of sheer black material that did nothing to hide the curve of her cleavage. The new clothes were far and away from elegant comfort in which Fiore would often dress herself. Lady Death was indeed the seductive embodiment of the chaotic darkness that she reveled in created.

Fiore simply stood. She didn't react to the forced changes of her body. She heard nothing that Lady Death said.

Instead, images of the destruction that Lady Death could cause with the addition of her powers and body racked havoc in her mind. Cities would crumble, wars would rage on, people would die in agony, and realms burn, and she would enjoy every moment of it- feeding on it like a succubus of evil, relishing in every ounce of pain she caused. Even worse, she imagined Loki. He would fight- and despite all his cleverness and skill, he would die. Lady Death would make good on her promise, and she would be sure to draw it out and make it was painful as possible for her benefit. She would want to ensure Fiore was in as much pain as possible for as long as she was still a remnant of the semi living.

She was right. There was no way out. She was imprisoned within her own mind. She could sense everything that was happening through the connection she still had with her own body.

Dread set in and sorrow took hold as if such an event had already occurred. The images flashed through her mind of every painful, heartbreaking possibility but rather than being overcome with pain Fiore was inflamed with determined anger. Filled with a new sense of determination she decided that even if she were to disappear she was going to make it as difficult as possible for Lady Death until that time- even if it only meant only momentarily avoiding the inevitable.

Finding a place to sit she crossed her legs in a position of focus. From her place she could see the images of the outside world wanting to be sure she could keep watch over every action. As comfortable as could be expected Fiore focused herself, reaching out with her soul, looking to grasp hold of any lingering life line she could use to help fuel herself

Lady Death was indeed proficient in her planning and capture, but she was also, like many powerful beings rather arrogant. Loki had taught her many things and one such thing was that beings of immense power and arrogance to display and boast of that power often made the smallest, often unnoticable mistakes. It was up to their opponent to find and use it against them. In Lady Death's case she believed that she had cut Fiore off completely from everything that could sustain her, but there was a possibility that she missed the smallest indiscernible crack. If she could find it Fiore knew she could tap into it, feed off it until either she became so weak that such a small lifeline could but sustain her or Lady Death realized her error and patched up the holes.

Quickly Fiore searched. She stretched her soul across the dark void search for any hole in the darkness. She had no idea how much time had passed. It seemed like hours yet, she knew it was more likely that it had only been seconds that had ticked by. Fiore felt it instantly- the small warmth of life. Without a moment's thought she reached out her soul and took hold of that sliver of light. It filled her, providing her energy.

"Got it!" she mumbled triumphantly to herself.

Anxious and feeling the need to move about Fiore returned to her feet making sure to securely weave the life line she'd found to herself. She would not be able to draw from it continuously in order to avoid Lady Death's notice for as long as possible but she would keep the connection to draw more energy to herself in small increments. It was best to keep the connection for if she continuously reached out with her soul to poke endlessly at the barrier of darkness enclosing her she could quite possibly draw Lady Death's notice sooner. There was also the risk of cutting off the connection and being unable to find it again, or worse- growing to weak to make the connection.

With the connection made Fiore returned to her feet too anxious to remain still for much longer. She paced the infinite darkness her eyes every so often glancing up at the image of Lady Death appreciation of her new body. Every few moments the woman changed her outfit before finally settling on the original gown she had manifested during her transformation. Her next focus was the streak of distinctive streak of silver that had not vanished with her transformation. At the moment it was vexing the woman who now possessed and controlled Fiore's body.

The fact that Lady Death was experimenting with her body and she was forced to watch from her mental prison was infuriating to Fiore. It only reminded her how powerless she currently was. At the very least there was one part of her physical self that seemed impossible to change and that gave her even the smallest amount of satisfaction.

Suddenly the mirror Lady Death had been admiring her new body in disappeared. She stood at attention for a brief moment and Fiore could sense the woman's red lips break into a cruel smile. The woman didn't even have to speak. Fiore through the connection that Lady Death had left open to torment her Fiore could immediately sense the familiar presence of Loki. And for the first time, that presence was not as welcomed as it had always been. Instead, it incited fear within her while it incited a very opposite emotion in Lady Death herself.

When she spoke the voice was no longer Fiore's own, instead it was now tinged with the velvety smoothness of Lady Death's own.

"Oh, it seems we have company. You just stay there and watch while I exercise my new body. My fingers are just itching to test this power."

Instantly Fiore was on the defensive. Spurred by protective instinct she called to her powers only to remember the frustrating knowledge that she was powerless. Even more frustrating was the fact that she did not even have anything to take her anger and frustration out on. All she could do was watch with desperate eyes as Lady Death moved to act.

To emphasize her words Lady Death reached out and touched a perfectly manicured fingertip to a nearby boulder. With little more than a simple gentle touch the once sturdy rock disintegrated into dust.

"After all it would be rude to not go and meet our guests," she spoke aloud, seemingly to no one, but Fiore heard all too well.

fiore knew that Lady Death was purposely inciting her anger, laughing at her helplessness but she beat down the rage as any number of vulgar words rose to the tip of her tongue.

"You're a self serving psychopath," Fiore hissed hatefully.

"you're just realizing that now darling?"

"You miss my point," Fiore continued, speaking into the dark void knowing that she would be heard. "You will only bring about your own end. You think everyone is beneath you but you're wrong. Loki and Thor will warn Asgard and the realms will rise to destroy you- this time you will likely find that you will survive in any form. Do you think you can defeat the warriors of all realms at once?"

"But you see there is a problem with your little theory of those puny Asgardian princes to defeat me along with their little friends."

"And that would be?" Fiore asked her lips curling in a self assured cocky smile, sure that Lady Death could

"I was wise in choosing this body," Lady Death began, pausing for dramatic effect to keep her captive waiting in anticipation. "How likely do you think it is that Thor will abandon a woman he has come to see as a good friend?"

Fiore startled at the question. Immediately, she could feel Lady Death's triumph.

Sensing that comprehension was already beginning to settle in Fiore's mind she went in for the finishing blow. "How likely do you think it will be for Loki to destroy the woman he loves?"

Fiore stiffened. She couldn't be right. Loki would do what was necessary to save Asgard- to save the realms. Wouldn't he? Even as the question entered her mind it was joined by another. Would she do the same if their roles were reversed? She knew that she could not assure even herself that she would not do everything to save him in return.

"I am not going to just fade away that easily!" Fiore cried out, her eyes flashing with dangerous promise. "I will fight to destroy you from the inside out before you even lay a finger on any one that I care about!"

"Oh, you think so?"

"I am not that weak willed," Fiore promised.

"It does not matter," Lady Death's disembodied voice sound from all around her. "Soon you will be nothing! Until then just watch as I destroy everything you love. Or perhaps, you won't even be around long enough to watch."

Power flowed around her, manifesting in crackling currents of red electricity. A moment later she disappeared to meet her adversaries.


	9. Ragnarok Approaches

Thor and Loki traveled the edge of the ravine in a desperate search for a way to safely travel into the darkness of below to go after Fiore. Much to Loki's disdain even his magic was failing him now. Time and time again he desperately sent a orb of light into the darkness only to have it quickly flicker out before reaching a few feet into the dark below. Even he and Thor had been deflected by a powerful force field when they had attempt to immediately follow after her. It was as if something was purposefully keeping them separated from her.

Loki knew that it was not a coincidence that it was Fiore that had been forcibly pulled into the ravine and they were unable to follow. He barely heard Thor's attempts to console and calm him as they walked the ravine. Despite his barely contained calm appearance, on the inside rage was simmering hotly just beneath the surface. His mind was racing at the possibilities, considering each with interest. He had felt the dark power blocking their path when they had attempted to fly into the ravine after Fiore. The whole world of hel was filled with a dark aura, but what he'd felt in that barrier had been far more powerful than the natural darkness of their surroundings.

Knowing that Fiore had been purposefully separated from them only heightened his anxiety.

As his thoughts continued to swirl, his keen mind working overtime in the attempt to find a solution to their predicament a new sensation suddenly shot through his mind. Whatever the sensation had been it had been powerful enough to alert Thor to its presence as both princes stopped dead in their tracks. The power they had sensed when touching the barrier that kept them from following Fiore suddenly exploded releasing all the pent up power from its containment within the darkness of the ravine.

Instantly on alert both Loki and Thor jumped a fair distance from the ravine edge to protect themselves from physical manifestation of the barrier breaking. Like glass the barrier shattered outwardly, large shards of blackness flying into the air threatening to cut anything that was caught in their path. Landing swiftly on his feet, Loki immediately fell into an attack position, his daggers manifesting in his hands and ready to fight whatever was coming for them. Only a few yards from where Loki had landed Thor followed suite, readying his hammer for the approaching darkness they felt quickly approaching from the depths of the ravine.

The shards of the shattered barrier suddenly began to swirl in a vortex of darkness that emanated from the darkness of the ravine. Loki hissed as a particularly sharp piece of the barrier racked painfully across his cheek leaving a thin line of blood in its wake; another piercing deep into his shoulder. Cursing he ripped the jagged piece of glass like projection from his shoulder he crushed it to dust in the palm of his hand raising his arm to protect his eyes from the flying shards of the barrier, their black edges glittering dangerously, ready to pierce deep if he wasn't careful.

Over the roar of that swirling vortex Loki and Thor slowly became aware of another sound coming from deep within the darkness. Their bodies tensed, prepared for battle. Then suddenly the vortex slowed, the darkness seeming to part for a moment to reveal the figure of a woman.

Whoever she was she was admittedly beautiful as she flippantly floated within the clouds of darkness before them. Her midnight hair floated in waves around her. The paleness of her skin contrasting sharply with the red of her eyes and black satin dress. The cruelty Loki saw in her cold red eyes and the wicked smirk curling across her lips sent shivers of unease down his spine. Everything about this unknown woman left him uneasy. A powerful darkness, the aura of pure evil, wafted off her in intense waves.

The momentary surprise at her unexpected appearance quickly faded as she turned her hard stare on Loki, her sneer deepening at some sort of unknown pleasure.

"Who the hell are you?" Thor demanded brandishing his hammer at the unknown woman. Even so the woman continued to ignore Thor, her eyes focused solely on Loki.

"You may call me Lady Death," she answered him without even sparing him a single glance. "My dear prince Loki," she spoke, her voice almost soothing but dripping with unconcealed dark intent. "Have you found yourself missing something valuable of late," she laughed, her eyes not missing Loki's body tensing greatly, his green eyes hardening.

"What have you done with her?" he demanded, brandishing his dagger threateningly. Even as he spoke the words

"Perhaps it is true that love sees with the heart rather than the mind."

As if having told a joke that only she understood Lady Death burst into cold laughter. Meanwhile, Loki taking her words to heart felt his heart drop into his stomach as realization suddenly set in. In that moment he took notice of one distinct physical trait of the woman- the long streak of silver in her midnight hair. Confusion and dread were the first emotions to crash over him, quickly followed by intense rage. He didn't speak another word before bursting into action.

In an instant Loki phased next to the woman his dagger flashing as it descended down on the woman before him. Seemingly without blinking the woman simply caught the quickly descending dagger between two well manicured fingers, her complete lack of concern in the face of his attack. Instead she simply smiled, pulling him close by her hold on his dagger. Loki's usual keen mind and reflexes in battle were slowed by his haywire emotions, slowing him down enough to be caught in the woman's trap. There was little he could do as he found himself frozen, unable to move as her dark aura snaked up and around his body like a net that kept tangled around him.

Loki gritted his teeth attempting to force his body into action earning little more than a smirk and dark chuckle from the woman. His eyes hardened hatefully as she drew closer her pale cheek unnaturally cool against his own as she whispered gleefully into his ear.

"Careful," she sneered. "You wouldn't want to kill your precious Fiore now would you?"

Her words were like magic, instantly Loki froze in his struggle for freedom as the full force of what was happening washed through his mind. He did not have the opportunity to wallow in his realization as Thor joined the fray. Brandishing his hammer Thor descended down upon them, using Lady Death's distraction with Loki to his advantage. Much to her disdain she was forced to release Loki from her net of darkness in order to avoid Thor's attack.

Unfortunately, she was able to dodge to blow with ease once she released Loki, floating idly away from the golden god. Thor grunted as his attack missed sending his hammer into the ground below, kicking up a large cloud of dust as it crashed.

Loki emerged from the cloud of dust, shaking off the effects of the bindings that Lady Death had woven over him. He turned to Thor who stood in front of him facing their shared enemy as he waited for Loki to regain full use of his body.

"Leave her," Loki hissed without even turning back to face Thor and the woman. He couldn't bare to look at her without feeling a cold fist constrict around his heart.

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked, not risking taking his eyes from the dark woman.

"Its Fiore," Loki almost whispered, not quit wanting to admit the truth aloud. Even so his words were loud enough to reach Thor's ears, leaving the golden god shocked.

In reaction to the news Thor momentarily allowed his guard to drop. Seeing her opportunity the woman pushed Thor aside, her whole focus solely on Loki; as if wanting to enjoy making the last bit of Fiore within her suffer before she disappeared forever.

Loki turned to look into the darkness surrounding her, it seemed to ripple for a moment as if something was hiding within. Moving quickly, both Loki and Thor jumped into action once more, spurred by desperation to return their friend and lover. Their weapons to cut through the thick cloud of darkness. The two attacks collided with nothing but darkness as Lady Death simply vanished within her own clouded aura. In the next moment, as if taking a page out of Loki's strategy book, at least twelve shadowing figures emerged from the darkness, forming into mirror images of Lady Death.

"I believe this is a favorite trick of yours is it not Loki?" the twelve figures spoke together mockingly. "You'd be impressed how well Fiore knows you. I must admit for a little girl who was completely wasting her potential her mind was quite adept at battle strategy. You must be so proud," they spoke again with laughter.

Loki knew exactly what the black woman was trying to do. In his right mind he was renown in battle for his strategic ability. Her mocking and using the knowledge that she possessed the body of the one person Loki cared for most to throw him off, taking away his edge in battle.

His dagger pushing deep within the stomach of the woman. Lady Death's face contorted into a look of shocked pain. Something was wrong. Loki knew it the moment his dagger sunk deep. But the realization came too late.

"Don't you know it's rude to just run up to someone and stab them," Lady Death smooth cruel voice spoke softly against his ear from behind. The image of Lady Death that stood before him looked him in the eye, a smile curling her lips before she disappeared into darkness. Growling at his weakness, he swung his blade at the woman behind him, pushing her back in the process. Too late he felt her reach out and take hold of his attacking arm. The instant he slim white fingers took hold of him his arm burst into black flames and her free hand swung around with his dagger to rip into the muscles of his arm.

Loki roared in pain as he felt his arm bend at an odd angle, the leather sleeve ripped and torn away by the black fires of Lady Death's attack. His arm hung limply, his fingers unable to maintain a firm grip on the dagger in his right hand. Despite his pain Loki heard the gathering storm behind him and with an agile jump distanced himself from Lady Death in time to avoid Thor's attack.

A loud crack of thunder suddenly echoed through the battlefield that had grown surprisingly quiet. The dust cleared away revealing a single Lady Death after having torn through and destroyed her copies.

Panting heavily, attempting to ignore the pain burning across his right arm Loki cursed loudly at the sight of Lady Death unharmed.

Though she remained silent, bidding her time and ensuring that what was left of her soul did not fade into nothingness, Fiore witnessed everything through her connection to Lady Death. Loki's face had grown paler than she had ever seen it, nearly paper-white. It all seemed so surreal. In what seemed like slow motion she watched as Loki seemed to crumble under his own weight. Her eyes followed his descent in horror.

She felt Lady's Death pure pleasure at the pain she caused. She could feel the weight of a dagger, long, jagged, and deadly held firmly in her hand ready to strike a killing blow in her next move. The killing intent was deeply entrenched within her making it impossible for Fiore to miss. It seemed to drown her. Without thought she reacted on instinct to protect Loki.

"Loki!" she screamed, a burst of the power she had been retaining rushed forward momentarily grasping hold of control over her own body to stop the deadly attack.

Although she could not see it herself Lady Death's eyes flashed from red to Fiore's familiar two colored eyes. And even though Loki could not hear her call out to him the flash of color and hesitation of Lady Death's body left his mind racing with possibilities.

Fiore's voice echoed out into the never ending darkness surrounding her. The desperate warning going unheard by all but one. she felt Lady Death react, her body forcibly going stiff as Fiore exerted some control; a glaring sign that Fiore was still very much alive within her and fighting back against her control.. The single moment that she was able to wrestle control of her own body outwardly read as hesitation.

"If I had a good side, Fiore, this wouldn't be the way to get on it," Lady Death's voice echoed through the void.

"Good thing I am not looking to be on your good side," Fiore hissed back, no longer remaining silent when her presence was already revealed. "I won't let you do this!"

"You won't have a choice!" the voice hissed. "You just wasted a great deal of what little power you have remaining to stop me from killing them. Just remember that you won't be a long much longer. Just remember that you may have saved him for now but what I have planed for the nine realms is child's play compared to what I will be sure to do to him later. Because of your interference I will be sure to draw out his pain and I think I'll start by destroying his home."

"He doesn't care about Asgard," Fiore cried out, pushing back her desperation.

"You and I both know that is not true. Despite everything that boy has done, he has done it in some convoluted attempt to prove himself to Odin and the people of Asgard."

Every word rang true and Fiore knew it.

"How do you think he will react when he sees it burning to the ground?"

"We shall see," Fiore whispered silently to herself as she felt Lady Death fade from the void, leaving her alone in darkness once more- now more determined then ever to save what mattered most to her. What she needed to figure out was a way to tell Loki what Lady Death had planned.

A sudden thought struck her. A far away memory of Loki teaching her about magic when they were children. One time he had spoken of dream walking as a means of training herself to control and hone her powers in her sleep. When he had made attempts to teach her and she had failed miserably he had moved on to other forms of teaching. However, if she could manage to do it now there was a chance that she could warn him of Lady Death's plans- help him overcome her evil- to destroy her.

Her only fear was knowing how much power she would have to exert in order to accomplish the task- more so to force her way into Loki's mind when he wasn't as vulnerable as he could be asleep. Lady Death had been correct, much of the power that she had managed to collect and maintain had already been used in her seconds of regaining control of her body. And the only way she had managed to do so had more to do with catching Lady Death by surprise

Could she be brave enough to sacrifice herself?

Fiore did not consider the question long before sitting once more at the center of the dark void. Making herself comfortable she assumed the position best suited for her concentration and taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.

Leaving the troublesome little girl locked within herself Lady Death returned to attention back to the enemies she faced. Unfortunately, she would have to cut her fun with them short before she could bathe in their blood. Fiore's unexpected interference had thrown a minor wrench in her plans but that could easily be remedied. The longer Fiore lingered as a disembodied soul within her the faster she would grow powerless before disappearing for good. She may have initially underestimated her but it was impossible to maintain life without a true connection to her powers and body for long.

As much as she wanted to destroy Loki in a drawn out brutal death for Fiore's benefit there were other things she needed to accomplish. And it was true that if she were to target Asgard and bring it tumbling down in a blaze of fire and death would destroy a deeply hidden piece of Loki's soul. After centuries of being trapped and hiding away in hel she was excited to cause the mass death and destruction that had been denied her for so long- and she would start with Asgard as reparation for her banishment.

"I hate to cut things short but realm domination awaits."

With that said her black aura burst outward clouding the area in darkness. Realizing her intention Loki and Thor both moved to stop her but were thrown off their feet by the sheer pressure of Lady Death's power pushing them back. Laughing at their failure Lady Death faded into her aura, her wicked laughter echoing long after she was gone.

Loki opened his eyes as he felt a cool breeze blow around his already cold body. The dark aura slowly fading away without its mistress present to maintain it. Getting to his feet he gnashed his teeth as pain shot up his arm from his wound but was not willing to let the evil woman escape.

He took a step towards the remaining darkness, hoping to gain a lock on her destination, drawn by the want to be with Fiore- to save her. Squeezing his arm in anger to steam to flow of blood from the wound he could only watch as Lady Death disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

"Why did she stop?" Thor asked kneeling at Loki's side to look over his brother's wound. "She could have easily killed us with that last blow but she stopped."

So he was not the only one to have noticed her moment of hesitation before withdrawing. It brought many questions to Loki's mind. He had thought the same as Thor but unlike Thor he had noticed a great deal more about the woman in that moment of hesitation. He had seen the woman's body tense as if against her will, held back by some invisible force. At the same moment he had seen her red eyes flash the familiar two toned shades of Fiore's eyes.

Loki cursed. His mind envisioning Fiore's soul trapped within the darkness.

In the past he had vented his rage and frustrations regarding his lot in life as the adopted atrocity. The ice giant with a prince's crown. The son that could never live up to his golden brother. There were so many times he'd felt alone in the world, as if everyone had turned their backs on him, given up on the idea that he could ever be something worthy. All the resentment and anger building up the darkness within him year after year until it seemed to consume him.

All along the way it had been Fiore that remained. The single ray of sunshine in the frozen wasteland of his heart. She believe in him when no one else did. She saw not only potential but greatness where no one else did. Every step of the way she was there in his mind, leading him in small steps out of the darkness. Then he had turned his back on her only to once find them drawn back together.

Yet, where had all that gotten her now? Trapped within herself. Unlike many others he understood the repercussions of what was happening to Fiore. It was the darkest of magics that Lady Death had cast, like a succubus that slowly drained away the life force of their victim. Only this type of dark magic was quick working, and the quicker it was the stronger the magic. And as the mistress of death it was undoubtedly powerful dark magic that had given her soul Fiore's body.

"We need to go." Loki finally spoke after a long bout of silence as his mind wandered. Pulling his wounded arm, now haphazardly bandaged, from Thor's grasp Loki attempted to regain his feet. The moment he stood he felt his legs struggle, shaking at the effort to hold him up.

"The woman's attack has done more than burn you Loki," Thor spoke, his strong arm holding his brother up by the unhurt shoulder. "Her aura is like poison, you won't be able to move normally for some time until it wears off."

"I don't give a damn about my arm!" Loki yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously as he faced Thor. Had it been anyone else standing before him in that moment they would have been trembling in fear at the glacier like coldness staring back at them. Thor, used to his brothers bouts of anger, knowing they were often more deflection of deep emotional pain simply stood staring back. Seeing that Thor would not be backing down Loki allowed his rage to calm, fighting for some semblance of control, of the reserve he prefered to show to the world. However, he was currently finding such a feat difficult.

"Its obvious that you have seen a great deal more than I," Thor spoke, seeing Loki fighting to calm himself. "You are familiar with all sorts of magic and I can only assume that is what we witnessed here today." Thor paused for a long moment, deciding if his next question was wise. But needing to know the answer for himself before making their next move he asked, "What did you mean by saying that woman was Fiore?"

Suddenly feeling slightly dizzy and finding it difficult to keep on his feet Loki pulled away from Thor and found a seat on the rocky ground as far from the ravine where Fiore had disappeared and Lady Death had emerged as he could get.

"Exactly what I said. I know you weren't one for paying attention to our history lessons by try to keep up," Loki replied evenly. "Centuries ago the entity of Lady Death was exiled and trapped here in hel. But as a bodiless entity she could not do anything that was in her nature: death, destruction, defiling good. It was thought that without a body her soul simply faded into nonbeing- clearly that was a gross understatement as she has now possessed Fiore's body."

Under normal circumstances Thor might have laid a steady comforting hand on Loki's shoulder, but at the moment Loki looked near ready to explode from the sheer rage simmering beneath to cool surface. Even for Loki, control was tenuous when pushed and he had clearly been pushed beyond his limits with their new found knowledge of Fiore's absence. Instead he chose to keep Loki focused on thinking of a plan rather than his anger.

"But why Fiore? There must have been more than enough creatures wondering

Admittedly the question had also entered Loki's mind as well. While living individuals were rare in the realm, they were by far not the only ones to ever have wandered in. If Lady Death had been so driven to reclaim a body and escape she could have possessed any number of those who arrived in hel. What made Fiore so different- why her?

With a numbing suddenness the answer clicked into place. The dual powers that had always been waring within Fiore. She had chosen her ice abilities, finding the beauty in them. All the while she had found fear and the inability to control the shadow magic lurking beneath the surface- and so she had locked it away deeply and safely within herself. It had remained that way for so long that the walls keeping that darkness at bay were well fortified. However, after her bout with the ether those same strong walls had been left cracked and weakened, just enough for those dark powers to leak through. Those same powers had been like a beacon for Lady Death, a beacon leading her to a body that could not only contain her darkness but heighten her own powers. Allowing Fiore to enter hel was practically akin to serving her up to the woman on a silver platter.

"How much time do you suspect we have?" Thor asked, sensing Loki's clever mind at work.

"Even with her immense powers Lady Death can not simply leave a realm as she wishes without a path way. It may be anywhere from one to three days before she opens her own gate."

"Then I suggest we call Heimdall and return home ourselves, father must be warned."

Loki said nothing in reply, his eyes staring blankly into the distance laid out before him, his mind clearly far away.

"Perhaps father will know a way to free Fiore from this spell," Thor offered in the attempt to sooth Loki's deep seated bitterness with Odin with thoughts of helping Fiore.

Again Loki did not answer immediately. Even with Thor's attempts to reign him in Loki could only hear the words of the Norns echoed through his mind. Thor with all his idealism sought to see the best possible outcome upon their return to Asgard, but Loki knew better than to expect more than Odin's condemnation. Odin would care very little of what would happen to Fiore- if he could not control her and her powers himself he would destroy Lady Death without a second thought to Fiore's soul.

What awaited them back in Asgard would not be good.


	10. Promises

Upon their arrival back in Asgard, Thor and Loki were met with Odin's armored guards, weapons pointed steadfastly at them, ready for any sign of danger that may have followed the two home. Without preamble they were lead to the great throne room where Odin waited, scepter in hand and seated on his regal throne. As the echo of the great doors closing behind them Odin spoke.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourselves?"

Neither Loki or Thor dared reply.

"You have both put Asgard at great risk all on a selfish whim."

With each word of condemnation Loki felt his control snapping under the weight of Odin's disdain, the bitter coldness he felt towards his adopted father solidifying into a great block of ice in his heart. Thor was a much different story.

"I would not call it selfish father," Thor spoke stepping forward. "The norns admitted that you misinterpreted their predictions- we can still save Fiore and the realms. I…,"

With a loud echoing jab of his scepter against the marbled platform of his throne Odin brought Thor to silence. Standing Odin looked down upon his sons.

"Lady Death is perhaps one of the greatest evils of the nine realms and you practically handed Fiore over to her in your ill fated attempt to prove that Fiore's relationship with you could result in anything other than the destruction of our world."

Every word was meant for Loki, the brothers knew it. And with each stinging word Loki felt nothing but the familiar cold hard bitterness that shielded him grow. He stood unflinching against the condemning words, without even a single word of refutation to add to his own defense. The same could not be said for Thor as he stepped before his brother protectively, ready to refute his father's words.

"We will prepare Asgard for battle against Lady Death," Odin spoke, cutting off Thor before he could speak. Odin's words were solemn and powerful, demanding to be obeyed. "And there will be no leeway given for Fiore. Consider the girl lost- by now her soul is long since gone."

Loki said nothing. His icy gaze cold, betraying nothing.

"You and your foolishness have once again opened Asgard and the nine realms up to war. And all for one girl and childish proclamations of love. Love is a great gift but not when tempered with war and destruction- in such instances it is like a disease that infects and spreads. And you my son have brought it here like the plague! Congratulations Loki, you have finally brought about Ragnarok."

Thor could only stare in pure wonderment at the shockingly hurtful words Odin spouted against Loki. There father had always been a strong and noble sort, harsh but fair in all judgements. Only now it seemed that his fear that had blinded him to Loki and Fiore's plight had only created an even larger rift between father and adopted son. Even more shocking was the fact that not once did Loki rise to meet Odin's anger, but rather stood stoically taking the accusations.

"I will offer my services to help protect Asgard," Loki finally spoke. Sensing Odin's immediate doubt in allowing him to participate in the battle he believed that Loki had created he added, "You will require my expertise if you are to destroy Lady Death."

"Loki, what are you doing?!" Thor demanded.

Loki did not answer, refusing to move his gaze from Odin's own cold and calculating glare. Finally, the Allfather gave in, clearly realizing that Loki spoke the truth regarding his magic and knowledge being a great advantage to the upcoming battle. However, it did not lessen his distrust in his clever adopted son.

"Very well," he conceded. "You will be taken to your old chambers where a healer will be sent to you to help with your injuries. There is no telling how much time we have before Lady Death makes her way here and it would be best if you are fully rested and healed before that time arrives.

"Don't bother," Loki replied coldly. "I am more than capable of healing myself."

Without another word Loki turned on his heel to leave but before he could take more than three steps Odin called out to him.

"It would be wise of you to remain in your room."

The words were demand for Loki to remain in his room- informing him in no uncertain terms that he was under house arrest by confining him to his room. He couldn't be surprised- rather, he was shocked that Odin hadn't condemned him back to the dungeons where he had been meant to wither way before Thor's breaking him out. Loki did not reply to the demand but merely continued on his way.

Nothing more was said as Odin dismissed his oldest son and reclaimed his seat at his throne. With a great heaving sigh Odin motioned towards his guards in a silent demand to call forth his war council. Under normal circumstances Thor would be involved in such matters but due to his current state of clouded judgement.

When the doors of the throne door shut soundly behind them Thor reached out, stopping Loki's stride with a powerful jerk at his shoulder.

"How could you agree so easily to father's demands. He means to kill Fiore!"

Loki shook of Thor's hold on his shoulder turning to him with a cold glimmering stare.

"I believe I never agreed to kill Fiore," he replied evenly. "I will save her- she's still in there."

"But how can you be sure?"

"In the moment Lady Death was about to land a killing blow and yet she paused for the briefest of moments," he explained, recalling everything about that instant with great detail. "In that moment I saw not Lady Death's gaze but Fiore's. It was her, she somehow took control from within

"That's great!" Thor cried happily, an over exuberant hand slapping Loki across the back and momentarily knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Loki replied turning to continue on his way down the hall, forcing Thor to follow at his side. "Lady Death had obviously believed Fiore was no longer a threat and likely that her soul now suppressed had dissipated within her body- but that was clearly not the case."

"And in her bid to protect you she let her continued presence be known," Thor added, clearly having picked up on Loki's troubling train of thought. "But there is still hope for Fiore then," he spoke again, trying his best to provide some semblance of ease and hope for his brother.

"I think I can reach her," Loki informed Thor, causing the blonde prince's steady pace beside him to falter.

"You mean speak to her? How is this possible?"

"Fiore isn't foolish and her magic is powerful, even when disconnected from its source. If she can muster enough power to do it, I know what she will attempt to do."

"And that is?"

"She will attempt to contact me."

"I am not sure I understand."

"I haven't the time to explain," Loki grunted in reply, clearly growing impatient with Thor's clear lack of understanding the arts of magic as he and Fiore were able. "I must go to my chambers."

And by in no uncertain terms demanding that Thor leave him alone Loki disappeared down the hall. Thor knowing that for the time being there was nothing he could do for his brother let him go. Loki was clever and powerful, and he would do what he could to help them prepare for the battle that would so descend upon them. He would do the same. With one last glance down the hall in which Loki had disappeared Thor turned to track down his band of warriors. Much to his disappointment, Thor felt that he could not trust Odin to be impartial while planning battle strategy and use Loki and himself to the advantage of Asgard's defense- or to save Fiore. However, he could trust Sif and the Warriors Three to help him do just that.

Once alone in the familiar surroundings of his bed chamber Loki found little solace in the once comforting presence of the stacks of books. With a heaving tired sigh he melted into his favorite worn chair nearest the grand set of windows that opened onto his balcony. His head pounded painfully with a thousand racing thoughts, all of which seemed to focus solely on Fiore. So consumed with his worry and fear for her he had all but forgotten about the painful wound on his right arm until he tried unsuccessfully to attempt to rub away the pain in his head only to find that he could not lift the arm.

With another sigh he rose once more to his feet to rummage through the shelves full of potions and others of his experimental magical brews. Finding what he needed he pulled the stopper loose with his teeth and proceeded to single handedly douse the wound in the shimmering blue liquid contained within the bottle. The wound sizzled as it was purified of the darkness which had created it. Loki took a deep breath preparing himself once more for the burning pain to lance up his arm and through his body. Again he poured the liquid onto the wound causing him to grunt from the pain.

After several more healthy doses of the potion Loki managed to wrapped the wound snugly with fresh linen. The wound would heal without a scar thanks to his remedies but it would still need at least a few days to heal completely. Yet, at the very least he could now manage to move it properly, if he ignored the stiffness of his arm muscles and pull of the healing skin.

Returning to his seat at the window Loki looked out as the sun began to fade on the great glittering city beyond. Tonight would perhaps be one of the last quiet night Asgard would see before it entered into battle. There was no telling when Lady Death would find her path into Asgard. He was sure it would not take her long. A being of such immense power and her disposal, even more thanks to her possession of Fiore, would easily be able to find a way to travel through realms. Even he had managed to find a pathway that allowed him to travel between realms. Now, all they could do was prepare.

What Loki feared was what would become of Fiore. With each passing second his mind continued to circle around what the Norns had spoken.

Fiore had been so confident in them- in him. And yet, he could not share in the same belief.

With each passing second knowing she was in pain, in danger, near death or already gone simply made him mad. It filled him with fury. A boiling rage simmering hotly beneath the surface ready to erupt. The type of rage that he knew could bring about ragnarok- whether to get Fiore back or for revenge. In that moment he would betray her and do so without compunction- he would sacrifice everything for her, even the world, and even her belief in him.

His mind swirled around the idea that Fiore would somehow try to contact him. The only question was how. He had taught her a great deal about magic when they were children but he could not know how advanced she had become after their separation. And with the added hurdle of her current precarious position there could only be so many possibilities- possibilities that may never work.

The only hope that he held onto was currently floating on a string, tenuous and ready to snap. What he had told Thor was the truth. In a single instant, nearly impossible for any normal person to notice he had seen Lady Death's ruby colored eyes turn to the familiar mismatched shades of Fiore's eyes. She was in there and she was fighting.

Somehow managed to find the strength magically change out of his leathers and armor for a more comfortable tunic. Without any more strength to spare his long body slumped deeper into the chair and despite the swirling mass of rage, pain, and sorrow Loki found himself drifting off into a restless healing sleep.

Far away, but closer than expected Fiore remained in the dark prison of her own body, meditating as she gathered her power through the tenuous remnant of her soul's connection to her power. In her meditative state she could remain aware enough of her surroundings but be in a partial sleep state that would allow her to dream walk with her chosen target, in this instance Loki. With her ever dwindling powers and her connection to them growing ever more difficult to grasp she feared that she would not have the power to hold a connection or even find him. She was relying solely on the power of their intense, soul deep connection to give her own a boost and help her achieve this bit of magic and she knew it.

She set her mind out, searching for the smallest crack in the prison containing her, small enough to slip a thread of her consciousness through. Eventually, she had found such a path and immediately grasped hold of Loki's aura, but she could sense that Loki was still awake and resigned herself to wait. For a moment she began to fear that he would not sleep at all as it was in Loki's personality to go for long periods at a time without sleeping, particularly when his mind was preoccupied with something else.

If she were their with him she would have been berating him for foolishly refusing to gain some much needed rest in order to heal his wounds. Such a thought only brought up the memory of the horrible wound he had sustained against his first run in with Lady Death. Had it not been for her interference both Loki and Thor might very well be dead at that very moment. Fiore's mind circled around such thoughts for several endless minutes- or perhaps hours, as she had no way to tell.

Suddenly she felt it in her heart, a tiny spark of connection. Without hesitation she finally allowed herself to slip into a full meditative state. When Loki had first taught her this particular piece of magic he had explained that is was not necessary for the dream walker to be a sleep as well to form the connection, but with her current lack of power she felt anything extra she could do to boost the connection she was forming was worth the possible risk.

Fiore found herself out of the darkness and walking through the glimmering empty halls of the palace of Asgard. The details of the dream were so sharp that had she herself not walked these very halls she might have thought the splendor surrounding her simply a figment of her dream state. Following the strong pull of the connection with Loki that she had grasped hold of her pull herself into the dream she calmly made her way down the winding halls in search of him.

It took only a minute before she realized that she would find Loki in his personal chambers. What she had not expected upon reaching the tall door was for them to burst open and a strong hand to

On instinct Fiore's first reaction was to try to shake off the unseen figures hold on her. However, the only response her actions gained was for her to be pulled roughly into a strong chest causing her to gasp at the sudden unexpected contact. In that instant she felt a familiar electric shock run through her body, her breath caught as she looked up to lock eyes with the soul searing blue gaze of Loki.

"Loki...you're here," she managed to stutter. "I'm so glad you're okay. You found me so easily," she observed.

"If I were blind I would be able to find you," he replied matter of factly. "I was after all the one who taught you this little trick."

Unable to help herself Fiore rolled her eyes at the thinly veiled arrogance of the prince standing before her. "It's a risk coming here, wasting the energy to pull me into a dream," she attempted to admonish, but not very convincingly.

"I thought you might need something to brighten your day."

"What, you? Aggressive, sarcastic, and never shutting up you to brighten my day? Don't you mean annoy?" Fiore asked trying to appear at ease.

"Yeah, and those are just my good qualities," Loki smirked mischievously, the smile that she loved. But even then she could see the cracks breaking through his playfulness.

Even knowing that the dream state distorted their physical appearances to look like their original selves- but she could not help herself from running her gaze over him to appease herself that he was very much alive and well. Her gaze lingering on his right arm in particular. Sensing her worry Loki chuckled tightening his hold on her, causing her heart to begin to race. He leaned over her, pulling her so close that his own much larger body seemed to envelop her.

"I am mending," the cool whisper of his breath breezed against her cheek. He leaned back only enough to look her over as well, as if he were able to see past the glamour of their dream state any more than she could.

Fiore hated that he was getting a reaction out of her, she could feel her cheeks heat against the steady penetrating blue gaze. It seemed like it had been so long since she had been held by someone. Locked away in the darkness, separated from her power, and separated from Loki had left her desperate for Loki- to be held by him. That desperation and consuming fear she had somehow managed to control, but now held in Loki's strong arms her strength began to crumble. In that moment there was nothing she needed more desperately than this contact.

They had been separated for so long with the excuse of fate being against them and then they had found each other once more, and they had been so happy. In that short time Fiore had come to know just how deep love could carve itself into a person's very soul. Loving him was like being brought back to life. In those years since their separation she had come to realize that she had only been living a half life. And in that moment she found him once more, seeing him sitting in the dungeons it had been like coming out of the darkness, looking at the sun. For so long he had turned her away, refusing to let himself be close to her once more- protecting her- and protecting himself from hurt. But the first time that he held her again, that they kissed, that he made love to her, told her that he loved her she had felt as if for the first time she'd been seen or heard. He'd answered her lonely call just as she had answered his. Now separated from him, with a impassable ravine between them it was like standing in the snow in their clearing waiting for him to arrive only for him to never show all over again.

The feelings were all so overwhelming- and she still could not seem to get used to them. His presence alone leaving her breathless and her heart pounding with anticipation.

And like a predator Loki could sense her weakness. On instinct he moved ever closer, providing her the much needed comfort. A gentle smirk curled wickedly across his lips and slowly trailed a long pale finger along her jawline causing yet another shudder in response. He stopped at her chin and began to softly brush her lip with the pad of his thumb. Fiore, leaning into the cool but heated touch, released an involuntary sigh that made his eyes flash with need. Loki knew full well the reaction he was having on her, even more so in her emotionally vulnerable state.

Had it not been for their current predicament Loki may have very well lead her toward his large beckoning bed across the room. Dream walking or not their soul deep connection made denying themselves such comforts all the more difficult.

"Are you…," Loki paused, his silver tongue unable to find the right words. _Safe _seemed inappropriate, impossible, until she was well and truly back in his arms.

"Two days," Fiore replied with meaning, purposely bypassing the answer to Loki's unspoken question.

Even in their dreams Loki looked tired. His wound was beyond her sight, the pain not affecting him in his state of unconsciousness, but it did not hide the clear bruises of exhaustion from beneath his eyes.

"I suspected as much," Loki answered, his smile flattening instantly with the serious turn of conversation. "And don't tell me, she wants to rule the nine realms. It would be nice if these enemies that pop up could come up with something perhaps a little more original."

He was clearly attempting to ease Fiore's worries with a joke. But even Loki could not muster his full charm to sound anything but serious. He had always appeared somewhat aloof- or perhaps 'carefree' was a better word; separate from worldly cares. Or at the very least it was as he prefered the word to see him. It seemed as if nothing could bring him down. But now, it was clear that was only on the surface; far below, in his heart churned passion, concern, and fear.

His strong, slim fingers lifted to twine in the crimson plait of her braid, using his grasp to pull her closer. He tugged at the tie holding it in place, and her hair fell about her shoulders with a soft swish, the silver strands mixed with the red glimmering. Somewhere in the recesses of her love clouded mind she heard the cord of her pants loosen, and shivered as with each kiss that landed on her lips. She barely registered Loki moving them across the room towards the bed to lay them across the gold and green satin sheets.

The most powerful, most overwhelming feeling of that moment was the desire for him to be closer to her. Even the tightest embrace still seemed too much distance. She pulled his closer, her fingers grasping at his tunic, mindful of his injuries as she pulled it from his chest. With the offending piece of clothing gone she allowed her fingers to travel across his body, relishing in the cool warmth of his skin beneath her own; every so often she paused to trace the light marking of a scar.

Fiore wanted to give him everything there was of her. She reached out toward him, her hands trembling, and he met it with his own. Loki's hand was warm and strong, and its fingers wove themselves through her own and gripped it tight, as if he would never let go.

If only that were possible. But if they could not be together outside of this moment then they would take advantage of what little time remained to them in their dream world.

"Loki..." her whisper was scarcely more than a sigh. Their lips pressed together once again, and the kiss was long and passionate. When they finally drew apart, he looked into her eyes and whispered…

"Please, say it again…"

Fiore let the name roll slowly across her tongue, savoring it. She closed her eyes and strained to commit to memory this feeling, so that she might never forget it: the heat of their bodies pressed against one another; the sound of his heartbeat. As their bodies became one, she vowed silently to herself that whatever she could do for him, she would.

"I love you."

Loki and Fiore lived in a word where any day might be their last- now, more than ever. There was an excellent chance that if they parted now, it would be for good, and the dream of a peaceful life together would shatter and fade. Yet, where they were now, in their dreams, where the outside world full of death and uncertainty could not reach them. For this brief moment in time they were together.

There was no telling how much time had passed in their dream world. But as they lay their entwined in the sheets of Loki's bed, holding each other close Fiore could sense reality begin to set back in. Try as they might their time together was running out. She felt it- the weakness within her body, to her very core.

With those thoughts blazing through her mind Fiore rose from the warm comfort of the bed. Hiding her winch as she felt a bolt of pain flash through her body she began to dress herself. Loki meanwhile did not seem nearly as concerned about his nakedness as he rose from the bed to merely wrap the green sheet from the bed around his slim torso as he went about dressing himself. Fiore watch each movement, taking in everything about him.

While she may have long ago committed every facet of his being to memory her fascination with him never seemed to waver. There was so much more to this man standing before her than the people of the realms, or even Loki himself seemed able to see. Beneath the cool exterior of mischief and chaos there was a strong and loving man- the same man she always saw when he looked at her.

"Loki," Fiore called gently, drawing his attention to her fully. "If it should come to it- I want you to go through with…" her words fell away, left unsaid when both knew exactly what she meant.

As she grew weaker, Lady Death grew stronger and soon Fiore herself would be no more. Loki and the the warriors of Asgard may do their best to stop the inevitable, but the reality was there was not much hope for any other outcome. The only hope for the realms was to stop Lady Death and that may very well mean her sacrifice.

"If it comes to it…" she began again, fighting back the tears with each stuttered word.

"Stop!" Loki growled out, refusing to allow her to finish.

His face was so close to her own that she could feel his breath whisper against her cheek as he spoke.

"I know what I'm supposed to choose, but I'm still too much of a coward to do it…"

As his eyes looked into her's, she could see the turbulent storm of his emotions just behind them: anger at himself, frustration with his own indecisiveness, disappointment, misery…all for what was to come.

"I don't want to live in a world without you, but you must live for both of us. Be strong, be honorable. Love with all your heart. Laugh with all your soul. And fight the good fight, just as I know you can."

"We will figure out a way to save you. I…"

"Don't do anything you will regret, Loki. Everything has an important moment. If you let that moment go when the time comes, you'll not get a second chance!" Fiore cried, the tears flowing freely now, wracking through her body in sobs. "I can only warn you of her plans- my powers are already dying-soon, I will fade away. Don't let the memory of me influence you! You have to save everyone."

"The only life I am interested in saving is yours."

"But I am already lost," she whimpered, sniffing back the tears.

Loki did not reply, he simply held her closer, as if holding her to him now would stop the inevitable parting- what was to most likely be their final meeting.

"I know, but I am asking you to not stop fighting. Even if I am not there beside you. When you stop fighting, you stop living. If you stop living you embarrass me…"

Fiore paused ensuring that the severity of her words sunk in. Her words ringing deeply through Loki, a loving demand-a command. The unspoken words, that if he were to allow Lady Death to live, he would be forcing her to give up her life for nothing.

"So find your fight and fight like hell til your battle is won- if you won't fight to protect the realm or your family, fight because

"It's not fair!" he suddenly growled, the words bitter and full of anger. "We were finally together- it appears the Norns were right. Falling into Lady Death's trap will set off Ragnarok- because I can't do what you ask."

"Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?"

"What?"

"I believe that. We can't change destiny," Fiore smiled tearfully, raising her arms to hold Loki close, her fingers sliding through his raven locks. "It was destiny that we met- that we loved. I believe that with all my being. But…," she continued pulling away only enough to take hold of Loki's face, holding it gently to bring his gaze to her own. "We can change the future. We can still prove to the world- to Odin that love can change the future."

Loki's hands moved to take hold of Fiore's face in return bringing her lips to meet his. Her tears sliding over his fingers as he held her face gently.

"The world can rot in hell- all the nine realms can!" he cried angrily. "But you…" his words faltered and his voice cracked with the effort to speak the words. "You're not just the center of my world Fiore. You're the whole of it!"

Before Fiore could speak anything in return she felt a wave of dizziness overcame her. If not for Loki holding her, her legs would have given out completely beneath her. Her eyes widening with a mixture of shock and pain as pain lanced through her. The tether connecting her to Loki suddenly growing taut and ready to snap. Already she had run out of time, her power weakening beyond the point of maintaining the connection.

"No!" Loki sobbed, no tears coming out of his beautiful blue green eyes. "Stay with me!" he demanded, grasping hold of her almost painfully in a desperate attempt to keep her with him. "Open your eyes."

She did not even remember closing them but she obeyed. Fiore knew she was fading quickly. If not for Loki's desperate hold on her she would not even be able to stand at that moment, the deep sense of exhaustion that had suddenly overcome her making it impossible to even manage to stand on her own.

"I...love you," she whispered softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. Soon their connection would break and she would be flung from the dream but until that time she soaked up every last bit of cool warmth she could from Loki. She basked in the familiar scent of forest and books that was so much a part of him. She relished the feel of his strong arms holding her protectively against his chest as if he could hold her to him by sheer force of his will. "I always have…just please, no matter what happens. Do the right thing."

"Don't speak as if I am never going to see you again!" Loki demanded heatedly, his hold on her growing unconsciously tighter. "I won't allow it," he bit out through gritted teeth.

"I know you won't," she smiled. "But don't give Odin the satisfaction- if it comes to that."

Holding her as close as he was Fiore could feel Loki's body shaking as silent sobs mixed with desperation and anger wracked through his body.

"Thank you for holding my hand and thank you for letting me go."

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The world around her was growing fuzzy, preparing to fall away and leave her once more in the darkness. Loki dipped his head closer, his lips meeting Fiore's in a gentle kiss. The kiss made everything snap sharply back into focus as her arms rose to circle his neck, keeping him with her. The feel of his lips against hers, one strong and at her back holding her close, and the other tangled in her wayward red hair momentarily soothed Fiore. The last farewell kiss giving her the needed strength to keep faith that somehow they would succeed.

What they had went beyond friendship, beyond lovers, beyond fate and destiny- it was forever. It just seemed that forever did not last as long as they may have first hoped it would.

And with that her eyes closed and the dream connecting them snapped.


	11. Disappear

Fiore awoke once more in the darkness, gazing up into the nothingness of the void that surrounded her prison. A small smile curled at the corner of her lips as she allowed herself to relish in the memory of that dream world Loki had created for them- where they had shared their last moments together.

"You're stronger than I give you credit for," the voice of Lady Death spoke out to her through the void.

"You didn't give me much credit to begin with remember," Fiore spoke back, her voice even and calm.

Perturbed by the young woman's seeming dismissal Lady Death spoke again-aiming her words to wound.

"You are indeed in every way a genius in magic Fiore, however inept your attempts to use and understand your own powers may be. Did you think I would not notice the prince reaching out for you so that you could warn him of my plans?"

She spoke nothing in response to the cold laughter. Instead she simply closed her eyes to the darkness around her, not even bother to move- even if she had been able to she would not have given the woman the satisfaction of riling her.

"You and I both know that you and your heroic prince can not surpass me on talent alone."

Again, her words received to reaction from the girl at her mercy.

"Just think- the realms may have remained safe had you and Loki never met, if you had listened to Odin when he sought to keep you apart. You will be the destruction of the nine realms."

Lady Death was echoing the same thoughts that Fiore herself had thought back in the underworld of Hel upon hearing the Norns' prophecy. But she had already come to terms with them. The choice in her and Loki's actions remained the same- they could create and protect, or they could destroy. It would be just as the Norns had spoken. She trusted Loki to make the right decisions.

"There are unknown and deep sins that have been carved into my heart- sins that have been there since my birth. They were there when I was found and when I met Loki. They were there when we fell in love and in the years of our separation. Those sins that condemn the realms are choices- ones that neither Loki or myself had a choice. That may be true, but we do have the choice to erase them."

Understanding suddenly dawn on the woman as her laughter began to echo through the void. In fact, she found so much enjoyment of the moment that she even manifested a body to stand over Fiore's prone form, looking down at her with wicked glee as she spoke.

"You believe the god of lies and mischief will save the realms by cutting me down- I, the goddess of death and destruction?"

"You were cut down once before."

"Silence you little worm!" Lady Death screeched in pure anger at the lack of fear and respect presented to her from the prone woman at her feet. "Does a death wish cause you to speak to me this way? You should show your betters some respect!"

"Loki can do it," Fiore insisted, her mismatched eyes glaring unblinking at the woman standing over her. "You won't be able to harm him."

"Correction- he loves you, with everything he is. Of course he can be hurt. You may have asked it of him, but keeping a promise and cutting down the woman he loves are two completely different things."

"You're wrong," Fiore replied, her voice gentle with quiet conviction. "I believe in him."

"How nauseatingly sentimental."

"Don't presume to think you know anything about him!" Fiore finally snapped, her facade of calm slipping.

Lady Death only laughed. Again.

"In your scenario, somehow, you're the only one that wins. How does that happen?"

"I don't let foolish things get in way- love and friendship- promises and faith-peace- these are all fantasies born of a false belief. I will destroy that belief and restore the proper order to the realms."

"Then you will enjoy your version of eternity alone? You may rule, but in the end what will you have? Either way I see it-it won't happen."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You're lying to yourself. It's the only way you can make yourself believe that what any one does in the name of another is worthless. But it's not- love is not worthless! And that is exactly why you won't succeed!"

With every word she spoke Fiore felt her conviction rise, along with her anger. Even powerless before Lady Death, she refused to back down- she refused to give up on Loki. Unfortunately, Lady Death did not take the words kindly as her temper snapped.

"I am tired of playing games with you...it's time I ended things for good and move on to bigger fish. From the moment I sensed you I knew you had something interesting to offer me."

Fiore felt the world around her turn cold with the evil aura of Lady Death taking hold, wiping out what little was left of her own. Still, she refused to back down against the woman, staring up at her unblinking. Had she been able to move her body she would not have moved. She would have remained unmoving if not for the black whisps of Lady Death's hair winding around her wrists like snakes to pull her limp body up from the ground, holding her before Lady Death's cold red gaze.

"Why don't you let it out, that hidden power of yours."

And with those words the dagger like nails of the woman pierced through her chest

If it had been her true body and not her spirit form blood would have flown- even so, it did not stop the excruciating pain that suddenly lanced through her body. Try as she might Fiore could not stop the ear piercing scream of pain from passing her lips. The sound bringing delight to the woman standing before her. For no other reason than pure enjoyment of another's pain she dug deeper, twisting to draw another scream of absolute pain from her adversary. Suddenly, her seeking fingers grasped something hidden within, a small ball of power kept within the soul, sustaining it in its separation from the body. The very last drop of power, the very same power that once in her complete possession would give her control of the shadows and ice. Yet, another proper addition to her already extensive repertoire of abilities. Such power would make her stronger than any of Asgard's strongest warriors.

Lady Death's red lips curled in cruel delight as she grasped a tight hold on that power before tearing it from Fiore altogether. Without a qualm Lady Death released her grasp on Fiore, allowing her to drop unceremoniously to the ground. Her gaze was no longer for Fiore, but rather the small sphere of glowing power she now held firmly in her grasp. The orb glowed with a swirl of icy blue and pitch black, colors that Fiore recognized as part of herself- the blue of her ice and the black of the shadow she had spent years denying- locking away beneath strong walls.

For a brief moment she felt a sliver of regret as the thought of what may have turned out differently if she had released that power long ago and learned to control and use it- rather than fear it and locking it way. If she had done so she may have never been overcome so easily by the ether and it may not have been a threat to Odin and the realm- she and Loki may have been able to be together.

Holding the orb within her grasp Lady Death tightened her grip, shattering the orb. Fiore gritted her teeth from the pain wracking through her body, only able to look up from where she had fallen, watching helplessly as the last of her powers were absorbed into the woman who had stolen her body.

With her laughter still echoing she disappeared in a wisp of red and black, leaving Fiore alone once more. As she looked out into the expanse of nothingness, her body having grown numb to the pain a soft glow began to light the darkness. One by one small lights broke away and melted away. As Fiore watch, quite literally as her life force drifted away, she closed her eyes to envision Loki, relishing those last moments he had given her within their shared dream. She kept his image there, holding onto it as everything else began to fade.

Before fading into unconsciousness Fiore had one last thought...

_I don't want to die here. _


End file.
